


Bermuda Triangle

by KyloTrashForever



Series: Gross Breylo [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, BENLO, BENLO IS MY REAL SHIP, Breylodar - Freeform, Brother/Brother Incest, F/F, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Hand Jobs, I Guess I Am Too, I am going to hell, Like A LOT of Twincest, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Rabreylo?, Shameless Smut, Spit As Lube, Spitroasting, There Will Be Penetration, Threesome - M/M/M, Twincest, Vaginal Sex, rey is into it, turn back now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 17:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 30,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17390279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyloTrashForever/pseuds/KyloTrashForever
Summary: Rey loves Matt.Rey has never met Matt’s brothers.Now she’s stuck in the same house for three days.She’ll learna lotabout them in those three days.OR:Twincest foursome breylo trash porn. Seriously— that’s it.





	1. Regular Fucking Triplet Party

**Author's Note:**

> Guys... I don’t know what to say. I’m gross. This is gross. There’s no other explanation. I’m sorry.
> 
> Also— this is my 30th work. What a momentous occasion that is riddled with filth. This is my legacy. I have no regrets.

* * *

 

“Tell me why I’ve never met your brothers again?”

Matt runs a hand through his tousled mop of blonde hair. “They’re a little… rambunctious.”

Rey snorts. “What does that even mean?”

“They’ve always been a little wild. They make a habit of embarrassing me any chance they get. Something about being the ‘uptight oldest triplet’ always set us apart.”

“They’re not going to be assholes are they?”

“Oh no,” Matt assures with a quick shake of his head. “They’ll just most likely be their normal charming selves. Too much sarcasm, too in your business, one of them will probably hit on you.”

Rey wrinkles her nose. “Maybe we should just get a hotel…”

“My mother wants me to check in on them anyway,” he sighs. “Don’t worry. It will be fine. The conference is just for three days. We’ll survive that long.”

Rey glances out the window, frowning. She isn’t entirely sure about that, but she trusts Matt. After a year of dating, she has no reason not to. He finally asked her to move in four months ago, and it has been the best time of her life. Matt is quiet— but he is also kind, dependable, and too supportive for her to put into words.

It doesn’t hurt that he has a mouth that drives her crazy and hair that just begs for her to run her fingers through it. Even his _glasses_ do it for her _,_ the simple metal frames framing his face pleasantly. He has a habit of adjusting them when he’s nervous, and she has watched him do this no less than thirty-four times during the drive from the airport to his brother’s place in Tallahassee.

Matt works at a local paper supply back in Scranton, and his boss— who Rey actually finds a little bit insane— sent him down for a job training conference in Florida, to which he had readily invited Rey to keep him company.

Only— his brothers live in Tallahassee, and upon hearing of their trip his mother had insisted that Matt check in. Ben and Kylo Solo, from what she understands, are very… free spirited. Kylo works at a bar apparently and Ben spends his time taking nature photography. Rey admittedly imagines Ben with shaggy, blonde hair to his waist in some sort of braid with an awful chinstrap beard.

It is going to be a long three days.

* * *

Their apartment is not as old as Rey expected, she isn’t exactly sure why she’d been nervous in the first place. She supposes it is because when you hear _free_ - _spirited_ — it is hard not to correlate the term with _homeless_. Thankfully that is not the case. Actually, their building is fairly upscale, and she assumes Ben’s photography must be doing pretty well. Surely they aren’t footing the bill on a bartender’s salary.

Matt moves to the back of the rental to gather their bags, and refuses her help when she offers it. She’s not surprised— Matt is always polite. He lugs the bags over his shoulder, nodding towards the door in silent request that she hit the intercom button. It only takes a few seconds for an answer.

“What.”

The voice is deeper than Matt’s somehow— she doesn’t know why she expected it to be identical.

“It’s us, Kylo.”

No answer— only a loud buzz signaling that they were being let up.

Matt gives Rey a look encouragement, pressing past her to move inside. She follows nervously, unsure as to why she’s so uneasy. She’s never been good at meeting new people. A large “out of order” sign signals the elevator is a no-go, and with a deep sigh Matt presses up the stairs. Rey again tries to take a bag from him, but he shakes his head with a furrow of his brow as if he doesn’t even know why she’s asking. The action makes her smile despite her nerves.

When Matt finally stops outside what Rey assume is the right door, he raises a hand to knock. It doesn’t take long for the sound of a chain being unbolted, and only seconds later the door is swinging open to reveal nothing like what Rey expected.

His hair is dark, something that throws her off considering the blonde locks of her boyfriend. Despite the hair he looks almost identical to Matt, yet… different somehow. The beauty marks on his face map a different pattern than Matt’s and he wears his facial hair more grown out, sporting a full goatee. It’s the tattoos that set him most apart, his alabaster skin covered in bright patterns that span over his shirtless chest and down his arms to end at his wrists.

His mouth quirks in a grin. “Hey, big brother.”

“Kylo,” Matt nods cordially.

Kylo grins wider. “Still got that stick up your ass I see?”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Always good to see you.”

Kylo’s eyes find Rey then, a brow raising in curiosity. “You his old lady?”

She frowns. “Hardly old.”

Another sly grin. “Yeah, I guess not. What did he tell you about us?”

“That you were rambunctious.”

Kylo snickers. “Yeah, he _would_ say that. I guess come in if you can get in. Mind the floor. Ben is working on some sort of collage project and left all of his shit out.”

They step inside, the floor scattered with what Rey assumes are dozens upon dozens of printed stills of various scenes of nature. She steps around them gingerly, her eyebrows raising as she studies them.

“These are actually really good.”

“Did you expect them not to be?” Kylo asks snidely.

“No,” she assured him. “I didn’t mean—”

His wide grin cuts her off. “I’m just fucking with you.”

“Don’t start on her,” Matt sighs from across the room, moving down a hallway to where she assumes they will be staying.

His absence leaves her alone with Kylo, who only gives her a quick glance to peruse her before turning to disappear down the hall as well. She can hear the muffled voices of he and Matt talking, but is unable to make out most of the conversation. She takes the chance to study Ben’s photos closer, moving to her knees to gingerly pick up a few that catch her eye.

She notices immediately that Ben has an _incredible_ eye, each photo capturing the surrounding landscape with a quiet reverence that seems natural and peaceful. A particular shot of a meadow in the fading sun catches her attention, and she is still studying it when she hears the door rattle to open once more.

Ben is also… not blonde. He also does not have a chinstrap beard, and his hair doesn’t even touch his shoulders, unlike Kylo’s. His face is smooth like Matt’s, and his expression is passive as he curiously regards her touching his work. She gently replaces the photo, giving him a sheepish look.

“I’m sorry,” she offers. “They’re very good.”

Ben shrugs. “Thanks. You Matt’s girl?”

Rey nods, and Ben’s eyes scan the room I search of his brother. Rey hitches a thumb down the hall. “Everyone’s in there.”

He gives her a stony nod, setting down what looks to be a camera bag on the counter and moving down the hall to join them. Regular fucking triplet party happening down the hall it seems, and Rey feels content to let them catch up. She feels rather like the odd man out.

When they finally return, Matt suggests that they all go to dinner to catch up, to which Kylo quickly refuses.

“Late shift at the bar.”

“Yeah, I really need to finish this project,” Ben grimaces. “Tomorrow night?”

“Sure,” Matt relents. “I’ll just take Rey then.”

“Sorry,” Kylo offers. “Tomorrow night for sure. It’s been too long.”

“Sounds good,” Matt assures them, turning to usher them towards the door. Ben immediately stoops to peruse his photos with a look of concentration as Kylo mutters something about a shower before his shift.

Rey breathes a sigh of relief as she and Matt move to leave, thankful that as far as first meetings go— this hasn’t been so bad.

* * *

It’s very late when Rey wakes that evening, a quick glance at her phone on the charger alerting her that is after two in the morning. She blinks her eyes blearily, rubbing at them as she rises from bed. Matt is snoring softly beside her, his blonde hair mussed in sleep and she pushes a few of his locks over his forehead with a sleepy grin.

She swings her legs over the side of the guest bed they’re occupying, intent on padding her way down the hall quietly in search of the bathroom. She completes her task with only slight effort, shutting the bathroom door behind her with the intent to sneak back to their room without waking anyone up. Rey hears the soft sounds of what she assumes in the television further down the hall, and she realizes someone is still awake. She assumes perhaps Kylo after a late night bar shift, and curiosity gets the best of her as she moves to check.

She toes across the wood floor, careful to remain quiet in case someone is sleeping on the couch. She is just near the end of the hall when a muffled groan hits rings out across the quiet apartment, cutting through the sounds of the television as it is quickly silenced by someone else.

“Do you _want_ them to hear?”

A reply comes through gritted teeth. “We could have moved to the bedroom.”

“I’m not the one who got horny on the fucking couch.”

“What if— _ah,_ what if they wake up?”

“I guess you’d better hurry and come then.”

Rey can’t move. Surely she isn’t— _surely,_ she isn’t hearing what she thinks she was hearing?

She is almost afraid to take that final step in the dark hall that will bring whatever is happening into view, but her curiosity is so damn high she is unable to do anything but. She takes a soft step forward, peering around the corner of the hallway with wide eyes.

For a moment her mind is unable to process what she is seeing.

Her eyes take in the scene, but her brain scrambles to piece it together into something that makes sense, leaving her open-mouthed and speechless.

Ben lies back against the couch, his head resting against the cushions and his mouth slack as his eyes drift closed. What really draws Rey’s attention however, is Kylo’s large hand wrapped firmly around Ben’s erect cock, pumping him steadily.

She watches as Kylo withdraws his hand, bringing it to his mouth and licking a long stripe over his palm before returning to stroke at Ben’s cock. Ben lets out a sharp gasp, and Kylo quickly slaps his free hand over Ben’s mouth.

“You have to be fucking quieter. Matt will lose his shit.”

“How do you— _fuck,_ how do you know? You’ve never even tried.”

“Trust me,” Kylo huffs. “Matt would never. Look at his girlfriend. Total cookie-cutter.”

Rey feels herself bristle, knowing Kylo knows nothing about her. Her body is too riled by _another_ emotion to dwell on his accusation, feeling a pulsing between her legs that she doesn’t even understand. She cannot explain why her underwear are so impossibly damp then, but she has to press her thighs together just to satisfy some of the pressure building.

“Did you drink? You’re taking forever,” Kylo complains, working Ben faster.

“Shutup,” Ben hisses, the sound morphing into a soft moan.

Rey watches as Ben’s body tenses, Kylo fisting Ben’s cock harder as Ben thrusts into Kylo’s hand. Rey’s mouth is dry, her underwear now practically soaked and she is unable to resist the urge to slip her fingers beneath the band of her sleep shorts to press at her now-throbbing clit.

She works herself quickly, knowing she is playing with fire but unable to tear her eyes away from the illicit scene she’s stumbled onto. Kylo leans into Ben’s ear, whispering something Rey cannot make out, and Ben gasps softly as Kylo reaches to cup Ben’s balls and tug them slightly.

Ben jolts, thick ropes of white shooting from his cock to paint his stomach that is bare beneath the bunched fabric of his t-shirt that he’s tucked near his throat. His cum coats the skin of his abdomen, his cock twitching violently as he empties himself and Kylo releasing his hold on the now spent length of his his brother’s cock.

It is then Rey shudders with orgasm, biting her lip to the point of pain to keep herself quiet as she struggles to keep her breathing steady. She is shocked— both by what she’s seen and what’s she’s _done_ in response to it, and she turns as quickly and quietly as she can to retreat down the hall.

Kylo’s voice is the last thing she hears before slipping back inside their bedroom, murmuring to Ben with a chuckle.

“My turn next.”

When she is tucked safely beside Matt once more, it is a very long time before her heart rate slows to a normal pace again. She doesn’t even know how to begin to process what happened in that living room, and already she is wondering what she should do.

One thing is for sure— this is _definitely_ going to be a long three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here we go serving you up a hot plate of twincest on our first date fuckin’ hell.


	2. Did You Like What You Saw?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me why I upped the chapter count to this trash.

“I know what I saw.”

Matt sighs wearily. “Rey, that’s ridiculous. I don’t know, maybe you dreamt it, or at the very least misinterpreted what you saw. You _did_ say it was like two in the morning.”

She huffs out a breath, leaning back against the headboard with her arms crossed over her chest. “I _know_ what I saw.”

Matt stops fastening his tie and frowns over at her from across the bedroom, recognizing that she’s upset. He crosses the room, dipping a knee onto the bed to hover over her, his arms falling to either side of her.

“Don’t be angry.”

She pouts. She doesn’t like that he doesn’t believe her, but she almost can’t blame him. She barely believes _herself._

“I’m not angry, I just—”

She loses her train of thought when he leans to press his lips to her throat, her eyes fluttering closed as he lets them move over her skin warmly.

“You’re going to be late,” she warns.

“I bet I could get you off in time.”

“Mm, can you?”

He leans back to smirk, pressing a kiss to her mouth before hooking his fingers into her sleep shorts to drag them over her hips with her underwear. Rey pulls her lip between her teeth, watching as his blonde curls skirt down her abdomen, his lips trailing over the skin he is revealing as he pushes up her shirt.

“Someone’s already wet,” he murmurs.

“What are you going to do about that?”

“Spread your legs.”

She obliges, parting her legs further as Matt runs a finger through her slick folds, humming appreciatively before bringing it to his mouth to taste her. Her skin thrums as she sees him hovering between her legs in his tailored suit. He slips off his glasses, folding the stems together and sitting them aside on the comforter, and she isn’t sure why she finds the action so incredibly arousing.

She watches as he lowers himself, his eyes on hers as he licks a stripe up the length of her slit. She sucks in a breath as he repeats the action, his tongue lingering at her clit to circle it before ducking to let his nose graze the swollen bud.

Rey is lucky in the sense that she knows this is not a chore for Matt— for whatever reason he _loves_ doing this, and she is more than happy to take advantage. His tongue drags through her folds, again lapping a heavy pattern over her throbbing center before wrapping his lips around it to suck.

She feels his fingers prodding at her entrance, two thick digits slipping inside to curl upwards as he pulls at her clit with his plush lips. His cheeks hollow, sucking harder as Rey’s back arches and a soft gasp escapes her.

“ _Right_ _there,”_ she whimpers.

He twists his fingers, grinding them into her, and his eyes drift closed as she feels herself nearing the edge. She is so close, her thighs trembling around his ears. Just a little longer and she’ll—

_Knock. Knock._

Rey jolts— Matt’s face moving away from where she needs him to glance at the bedroom door.

“Who is it?” His voice is just a little _too_ breathless.

“Me,” calls who Rey _thinks_ is Kylo.

Matt frowns, giving Rey a look of apology even as she still feels herself just at the precipice of coming. He crawls over her, pressing a kiss to her mouth and moving to mutter in her ear. “We’ll finish this later.”

She feels disappointment flood her, her skin still flushed and her cunt still throbbing as it begs for satisfaction. She scowls at the door while quickly throwing her clothes back on, Matt ensuring she is decent before pulling open the door.

Kylo stands leaning against the frame, looking bored as he waits. “Think you can give Ben a ride to his gallery? I have to be at the bar soon and it’s on the way to your building I think.”

Matt shrugs. “Yeah, that will be fine.”

“Awesome. He’s waiting in the living room whenever you’re ready.”

Matt quickly retrieves his glasses from where he’d left them on the bed, giving Rey one last quick kiss before leaving her alone with Kylo in their bedroom. He gives her a passive glance, observing her flushed state with no readable expression.

“You hungry?”

She nods, images of the night before flooding her thoughts unbidden and surely causing her to blush. She hopes he doesn’t notice.

“Come on,” he urges. “I’ll make something real quick before I leave.”

She leaves the bed slowly, still nervous to be alone with him. She isn’t even entirely sure _what_ has her so nervous— she supposes it is mostly because just looking at him conjures up lewd images that for whatever reason get her keyed up beyond recognition.

Padding after him down the hall, she finds him rifling through the cabinets. Now that Matt and Ben have already left the apartment, it’s just the two of them. Kylo is quiet, pulling a carton of eggs from the fridge and chopping ingredients to blend them together into the makings of an omelette on the stove.

She watches him work, wanting to break the thick silence between them but unsure of what to say. He is quiet all throughout his task, and it is no time at all before he is sliding a plate across the counter in front of her.

She takes the fork he offers, breaking off a bite and humming around the utensil. “This is really good.”

Kylo shrugs, taking a bite of his own breakfast. “I do most of the cooking.”

“Matt does too,” Rey chuckles. “I can’t even make toast.”

“He was always the responsible one,” Kylo remarks flippantly.

They fall back into silence as they eat, and Kylo finishes much quicker than she does. He pours himself a cup of coffee when he is finished and quietly asks if she would like one too.

“I’ll get it,” she assures him, moving from the barstool.

She is standing on her tiptoes after a coffee mug from the cabinet when she feels him standing beside her suddenly, setting his cup on the counter and giving her a level stare.

“So did he believe you?”

She startles a little. “What?”

“Matt. I’m assuming he didn’t.”

She stills, the hairs on the back of her neck standing up. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Kylo smirks. “We don’t have to lie to each other, Rey. We both know where you were last night.”

She feels her pulse quicken, her mouth going dry. “I—”

Kylo takes a step towards her and she instinctively backs away, hitting the fridge. “Did you like what you saw?”

He’s so close, she can see the flecks of amber in his brown eyes, his stare unyielding as he awaits her answer. She clears her throat, looking away. “That’s ridiculous.”

“Is it?” he presses. “You may have seen us… but I saw you too.”

There is a lump in her throat, one she can barely swallow around and it forces her to inhale deeply through her nose. His arms move to cage her in, studying her closely as his body stands only a hair’s breadth from her own.

His mouth quirks into a grin. “Maybe you’re not as cookie-cutter as I thought. Interesting.”

He backs away then, giving her space back as she attempts to calm the racing of her own heart. He leans against the island, arms crossing over his chest.

“How long?” she squeaks out.

Kylo shrugs noncommittally. “As long as Ben’s needed me to.”

“Is he— are _you—?”_

“Gay?”

She nods.

He shrugs. “That’s such a limited term. Ben? Maybe. I don’t know. He’s been with women… but I think he prefers men. He was always… so awkward. So quiet. I don’t remember when I started to… help him like this, but, once we started we just… never stopped.”

“So you’re not…”

“Not really, no. I do what feels good. With whoever I feel like.”

She looks to the floor. “Wow.”

“You’re very calm about this.”

She chuckles nervously. “I am. I don’t know why.”

“But you told Matt.”

“He didn’t believe me.”

“He won’t. He’s always been… rigid.”

“Why don’t _you_ tell him?”

Kylo raises an eyebrow. “What good would that do?”

Rey shrugs. “I don’t know… maybe, he’d— I don’t know.”

“Are you… _interested?_ In this? Somehow?”

She bites her lip, looking away. “No, of course not.”

He grins wickedly. “I think you’re lying. We both know what happened in that hall.”

She feels her face flush, cheeks heating desperately as she forces herself not to look at him. She feels him step forward, his long finger tracing her jaw to settle under her chin, turning her face to his. His dark eyes study her quietly, his jaw working in thought as he considers.

“You’re nothing like what I first thought… are you?”

He doesn’t wait for her to respond, backing away to grab at his keys. He throws her a look over his shoulder when he reaches the door, smirking at her from the landing.

“Oh, and Rey?”

She raises an eyebrow in question, the look on his face making her nervous. “Yes?”

“Just so you know… I have a feeling I would have liked what I interrupted earlier just as much as you liked what _you_ interrupted last night _.”_

With that, he is gone, leaving Rey breathless and confused. She is _mortified_ that Kylo knows what she and Matt had been doing before he knocked, almost as mortified as she is that he _knows_ what she’d done the night before. What’s worse— he has surely told Ben as well. What if Matt finds out?

Suddenly images creep into her thoughts— carnal, _visceral_ images of four bodies moving over one another, her in the center.

Her entire body shivers.

She might be in trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah so this will be the least gross chapter lol


	3. Can You Handle Three, Rey?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how I feel busting up in here with my trash but I love y’all  
> 

The apartment feels stifling, as if the heat is on even though it’s warm out. Matt has again left for the conference— his second day leaving her alone. Today is different though, because today _they_ are both here.

Ben works quietly at his laptop, editing photos he’s uploaded from his memory card and lost in his own world. Kylo is somewhere in his room, a fact to which Rey is abundantly grateful for. She feels the silence in the living room like a tangible thing, settling over her awkwardly and leaving her with a need to break it.

She looks up from the television again, seeing Ben’s side profile as he concentrates on the screen. She wonders what he is thinking. How much he knows about what happened the other night. The _not_ knowing is killing her— but the only other way to find out is to ask Kylo directly. She is certainly that she will _not_ be doing that.

She moves from the couch, clearing her throat softly as she comes to stand beside him. “What are you working on?”

He spares her a sideways glance, his eyes lingering on her face for a moment with that same passive expression he always wears. He points to the screen. “A series on the San Luis mission.”

She notices a large, white structure on the screen, seeming like some sort of dated church of sorts. “They’re very good.”

He nods. “Thank you.”

She notices then the way his cheeks tint in a blush despite his blank expression, a sign she didn’t notice before that gives away how much compliments actually affect him.

“They really are you know,” she assures him. “You’re very talented.”

His eyes drift over to meet hers again. “I… appreciate that.”

He looks nervous now. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable.”

Ben shakes his head. “No… I’m just not very good at accepting compliments.”

“That’s okay,” she grins. “I’m very good at giving them.”

He returns her smile, and she likes the way it feels earned— this small quirk of his mouth that she can tell he doesn’t give many. She is still unsure if he knows what she’s seen, but she decides she likes Ben for keeping it close to the chest if he does. If he doesn’t, well, then, she likes Ben because Ben is very sweet. Something Kylo could take a lesson in.

“This is cute,” comes the voice of the devil in question from the hall entry.

She bristles, seeing him leaning against the wall with a smirk as he studies them. She is afraid to engage, unsure as to what Kylo might reveal.

She is right to fear this.

“This doesn’t even seem awkward considering… well,” Kylo winks at her. “What we all know.”

Ben’s face heats considerably, red flushing over his cheeks up to the tips of his ears as he bores his eyes to his laptop screen. Rey scowls at Kylo. “Are you _always_ such an asshole?”

Kylo shrugs. “Pretty much.”

She huffs out a breath, glancing to Ben with an apologetic expression, but he isn’t looking at her, his eyes trained ahead in embarrassment. Rey casts another reproachful look in Kylo’s direction, shaking her head as she moves to stalk past him towards her and Matt’s room.

Kylo thrusts out a hand, his large palm wrapping around her forearm as she attempts to pass to halt her. “I’ve given it some thought.”

“Given _what_ some thought?”

His mouth turns up at the corners, his smile wicked. “Maybe we should tell Matt.”

She raises her eyebrows. “Why the change of heart?”

His grin widens impossibly. “Because… the four of us could have _a lot_ of fun together, and I think I might like making you scream.”

She feels her mouth go dry, a deep fluttering in her belly that blooms warmth below. She shrugs out of his grip, backing away. “As if I’d let you.”

“Not without Matt you wouldn’t. Hence, I make him more… open to the idea.”

“What happened to Matt is too rigid?”

He takes a step closer. “Everything can be broken.”

“Kylo,” Ben pipes up suddenly from across the room. “Leave her alone.”

Kylo casts a surprised look to his brother, his shock fading to glee. “ _Oh.”_ He looks back to Rey, his eyes crinkling at the corners in delight. “Ben likes you too.”

She turns to Ben, who refuses to look at her, his face still red and his lips pressed into a tight line. She feels Kylo’s finger tracing the line of her jaw, settling under her chin to pull her eyes back to his. “So that only leaves one last roadblock.”

“Matt would— he would _never—”_

 _“_ I’m not hearing any protests on _your_ behalf, Rey,” Kylo chuckles. “Only Matt’s. Admit it. You want it too.”

Her mouth gapes open, struggling to find the protest he’s asking for and coming up with nothing but stunned silence. She groans in frustration, pushing away from him to stomp towards the front door. A walk. A walk is what she needs. She needs out of this apartment. Away from _them._ She cannot admit that Kylo is right… even if she isn’t certain that he _isn’t._

She can still hear Kylo’s soft laughter even as she closes the door behind her.

* * *

She is of much clearer mind when she returns almost an hour later, her earlier anxiety having ebbed with her long walk. She was grateful to have left her earbuds in her pocket from her earlier morning run, giving her a distraction as she circled the expanse of several blocks around the building. The loud music in her ears blocks out any errant thoughts of a particularly mouthy triplet and his sweet counterpart, and she can almost breathe again when she walks back through the apartment door.

She is grateful for the empty living room, daring to hope that the other two have left to give her some much needed alone time. Some time to get her head on straight. She pads across the living room, heading for the hall bath with the intent to freshen up a little.

She is not prepared for what she sees upon opening the door, and thanks to the glass shower door— she can see _everything._

She can see the way Kylo presses Ben against the shower wall, the way the water runs over their bodies as Kylo’s mouth moves over the wet skin of Ben’s throat. The way his hand fists Ben’s cock as Ben ruts into his palm. She can see… _everything._

She stands frozen, pulling her earbuds from her ears (she is cursing them for causing such a surprise) and gaping at the scene before her, unable to look away. She feels that same wicked heat bloom in her belly, watching as Kylo’s cock thrusts against the taut skin of Ben’s abdomen as he works him below.

She needs to leave. She needs to leave _right_ now. They haven’t noticed her yet, and she can escape without them doing so, and yet… she is _transfixed._

It is Ben who sees her first, his eyes fluttering open and giving a tiny sound of alarm as his palm slaps against the glass door. This causes Kylo to pause, looking up to see her standing there as a grin immediately spreads across his face. He stills for only a second before lazily resuming stroking Ben’s cock, only slightly angling his body towards her to regard her.

“You’re becoming a regular peeping Tom, aren’t you?”

His voice carries in the expanse of the shower, making it resonate in a way that causes her to squirm.

“N-no,” she protests. “I had my headphones in and I— I didn’t—”

“So you just barged into the bathroom? You knew we were home. That there are other people in the apartment. You’re not alone.”

“ _Neither are you,”_ she shrieks. “You could have locked the door!”

Her face is flushed— she can definitely feel it. Kylo just continues to smirk, and she is unable to stop her eyes from dipping to what his hand is doing to his brother. Ben regards her passively, just as he always does— his lips clenched together as he looks at her through hooded eyes.

“There’s room in here for one more, Rey,” Kylo croons. “Join me. Or rather, _us.”_

She swallows, unable to deny the way her underwear are practically soaked through now or the way her skin is humming in anticipation. It takes every bit of her being to turn and run from the bathroom, never slowing until she is safely in her bedroom, the door locked behind her for protection. She knows it is not protection from _them—_ no, she locks the door to protect her from _herself._

Because… right then she wants to strip down to nothing and step into that shower.

Right then she _wants_ to join them.

* * *

Dinner is almost unbearable. They’d been unable to go together the night before because of Ben having something come up, and Matt insisted that they try again upon returning to the apartment earlier. Rey had tried to protest, had _again_ tried to tell him something was off with his brothers, and Matt had _again_ treated her like she was crazy. It frustrates her to no end.

She isn’t even sure at this point why she _wants_ him to believe her. Does she just want the satisfaction of being right? Or does she want… something more?

_“Are you… interested? In this? Somehow?”_

She squirms in her seat at the memory. She can hear the brothers chatting, their voices lost to the loudness of her own thoughts. She is only pulled from her reverie when Kylo’s deep voice cuts through, Rey realizing he is asking a question.

“Would you like to share, Rey?”

She glances up, his question making her blush. Did he just…?

Matt is looking at her curiously, surely put off by her horrified look. “Are you okay?”

Rey’s eyes snap to his, then back to Kylo. “What did you ask me?”

His mouth turns up at the corner. “An appetizer. Would you like to share?”

She attempts to steady her racing heart, willing her expression into a less flustered one. “Sure. That’s fine.”

Matt leans over to her. “Seriously, are you okay? You seem off.”

 _Because I am._ She doesn’t say that though. “I’m fine. Just tired I think.”

She feels his lips press against her temple in reassurance, and she takes a deep breath to steady herself. She finds Ben watching her from across the table, his face blank but his eyes… his eyes say something else entirely. He looks away after a moment, staring at the table instead.

“Hm,” Kylo cuts in. “The cheese bread comes with three slices though… can you handle three, Rey?”

She forces herself not to scowl as she directs her attention to him. “That will be fine.”

“Are you _sure_ you can handle three? You’re such a tiny thing.”

She feels the flush creeping over her chest, and she takes another steadying breath. Ben’s voice saves her from having to reply, quiet and reproachful as he comes to her aid.

“Stop being a dick, Kylo.”

If this angers Kylo he doesn’t show it, only shrugging as he relents and grinning into his menu. Matt glances between them strangely, but seems to decide it’s just Kylo being his usual self and returns his attention to his own menu.

They are able to put in their orders without any more teasing from Kylo, and Rey is more than grateful. She wants to prove she’s right about him and Ben, but she isn’t so sure she wants Matt to know how she _feels_ about the matter.

When the food comes, she notices Kylo’s order is massive, the waitress setting multiple plates in front of him as Rey wrinkles her nose. “That’s a lot of food.”

Kylo looks up, that same smirk at his mouth and she knows she is about to regret saying anything. “I’ve always liked four courses.”

She wants to kick him. She tries to, under the table, but her foot connects with Ben’s knee instead and he lets out a yelp. She grimaces in apology, and he waves her off, not alerting anyone else of what she’s done. Kylo know though. He knows, and he’s enjoying it all.

She might hate him.

She can’t be sure.

If she does—  it doesn’t stop her from having to press her thighs together every time he opens that idiot mouth of his. If only Matt would just _listen_ maybe…

She lets that thought trail off. Maybe what? What does she _want_ to happen?

She realizes she is unable to admit the answer even to herself. She gives her attention to her food instead, resolving to be done with this. One way or the other. Tomorrow. Tomorrow she will find something to _make_ Matt listen.

Her sanity depends on it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Y’all. I need to warn you. This next chapter. Oh god. We’re going there. We’re gonna see some _things_.


	4. Turn Over

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠️: This chapter is utterly depraved. Full-blown M/M. TURN BACK NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, so I promised y’all filth and like... here it is. I am a shameless and long time fujoshi, and this is satisfying a gross need of mine but it is _filthy_. You have been warned. If you want to avoid— stop reading after Kylo and Ben come home. I promise to provide a semi normal filthy foursome in the next chapter to make up for this. 😬
> 
> P.S. Benlo is my new OTP sorry not sorry. 🤷🏻  
> Also— I’m so sorry I didn’t answer last chapter comments I had to get this damn thing written and uploaded before I lost my nerve. 😂

She doesn’t even know what she’s looking for. Ben’s room yielded nothing— except that Ben is incredibly neat with a penchant for modern art, if his photo books are any indication. That leaves her in Kylo’s room, snooping through his much messier desk drawers and bedside tables in search of… _something_ that will make Matt see the light.

She finds generous amounts of lube containers— but that could be dismissed as circumstantial. She is frustrated, Kylo’s snide laughter ringing in her ears and only spurring her on further. She wants to _beat_ him. Even if she isn’t sure what the prize is. She moves on to his dresser drawers, rifling through his underwear (and several pairs he seems to have kept from more feminine conquests— _gross)_ and halts when her hand brushes against something smooth and yet hard beneath the pile.

She pulls out a daunting looking vibrator, it’s thick length knotted down the middle in evenly spaced intervals, giving it the impression of a large set of anal beads. _This_ is a little more damning. She inspects it, feeling herself grow hot as she imagines it being used. Did he use it on Ben? Did Ben use it on _him?_ She feels herself shudder as her thoughts linger on it too long.

She swallows as a blush creeps up her cheeks, and she flips it on to watch it hum in her hand. Maybe this will convince Matt something is going on. She is determined now.

She is closing the dresser drawer when she hears the front door open, shutting just as quickly as she instantly floods with panic.

_Oh, no._

She looks around in a tizzy, knowing if she leaves his room now they will most likely see her from the living room. She has no idea what to do, and in her panic, she quickly jumps into Kylo’s closet, closing the slatted doors behind her and being as quiet as she possibly can.

She knows this is a bad idea. She knows eventually she will have to come out, but she can only hope he will leave for a shift at the bar soon and allow her to escape.

She isn’t so lucky.

His footsteps carry down the hall, and she hears the second set following that she assumes is Ben. They enter Kylo’s room, shutting the door behind him.

“Lock it this time,” Ben urges quietly.

“Don’t want your little crush to catch us again?”

Rey perks up, curious. She peers through the slats as surreptitiously as she can muster, peeking out to see a sheepish-looking Ben turn away from his brother.

“It’s not a crush.”

“I’ve seen the way you look at her.”

“She’s… nice,” Ben murmurs.

Kylo saunters across the room, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside. “You thinking of replacing me, brother?”

Ben’s eyes cast to the floor in embarrassment. “Of course not.”

Kylo’s fingers trail at the hem of Ben’s shirt, leaning in to mouth at Ben’s ear as a shudder passes over Ben. “I’m not jealous, I think it would be fun.”

“She wouldn’t—” Ben stills as Kylo slides a palm under his shirt. “She’s with Matt.”

Kylo hums, slowly pulling Ben’s shirt over his head and adding it to the pile on the floor.

“But you want her… don’t you?” Ben bites his lip, and Kylo’s hands slide over his brother’s hips gently. “You can admit it. You know you can tell me anything.”

Ben swallows, his Adam’s apple bobbing heavily as he gives a slow nod. Kylo grins. “See? That wasn’t so hard. I’m going to make it happen for you. She wants you too. She wants _us._ We just have to convince Matt.”

“But Matt… Matt will never understand.”

Kylo’s lips brush at Ben’s jaw, even as his fingers begin to work at the button of Ben’s jeans. “Matt is our brother. We need to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

Rey’s breath catches as Kylo’s hand delves into the front of Ben’s jeans, palming Ben’s cock, and Rey fears for a moment that the gasp that escapes her will give her away. Kylo stills for a moment— one brief second that fills Rey with panic but he is resuming just as fast, moving his hand to stroke Ben as his lips fall over his brother’s, his tongue delving inside as Ben lets out a soft moan.

Rey’s mouth is dry, still clutching the damned dildo even while her knuckles are turning white as she clings to it like a filthy lifeline. Kylo is pushing Ben backwards, Ben’s legs hitting the edge of the bed as Kylo urges him to his back, crawling over him as one large hand begins to tug at his jeans. Ben lifts his hips to aid him, and when Kylo’s other hand joins his task, Ben is left naked in no time at all.

Rey cannot tear her eyes away, and her pulse beats so loudly she fears they will hear it. She can feel every _bathump_ in every part of her body as it pounds deep inside. Kylo’s hand slides over Ben’s hip bone, a finger trailing over the thin line of hair the runs from his navel to connect to the soft patch just above his straining cock.

“Have you thought about what Rey might feel like?”

Ben’s mouth parts, his eyes fluttering closed as he gives a soft nod. “Warm. I think she’d be so warm.”

“She got off watching you come in my hand,” Kylo hums. “I watched her tease that little clit while you blew your load all over your stomach. I bet she’d come even harder if you went off inside her.”

She sees Ben’s cock twitch, leaking at the tip and Kylo reaches to smear the fluids over the thick head as he strokes downward to the base.

“Would you like that, Ben? Would you like to slide into that tight, little cunt?”

Ben can only nod, his lips clenching together as Kylo glances between them to Ben’s stiff cock in his hand.

“Why don’t I show you what it would feel like?” Kylo all but purrs.

Rey watches with wide eyes as Kylo moves down Ben’s body, hovering below and glancing up at Ben as he lets his tongue flatten over the slit of Ben’s cock. Ben jerks, his mouth falling open in a silent cry that morphs into a deep moan when Kylos sinks his mouth down over Ben’s rigid length.

Rey is soaked now, unable to deny how much she is affected by what she shouldn’t be seeing. The deep throbbing between her leg is impossible to ignore, and she knows if she could see the fabric of her leggings between her legs there would be a noticeably damp patch. Kylo moves up and down Ben’s cock, his cheeks hollowed and his eyes now shut.

Rey wants to touch herself. She _needs_ to touch herself… but to do so feels like an acknowledgement that she _wants_ to be a part of this. The first time only took her by surprise— right?

_So why are her underwear ruined right now?_

Ben’s fingers twist into the comforter, his pelvis tilting upwards to thrust lightly into Kylo’s mouth with a groan. When Ben shivers, a visible tremor passing over his body, Kylo pulls away with an audible _pop,_ his breath ragged as he licks his lips.

“Not yet.” Ben’s eyes fly open, his mouth turned in a pout as Kylo crawls upwards to press his lips to Ben’s collarbone. “Turn over.”

He urges Ben to do so by pulling at his hip, and Ben obliges by rolling to his stomach, his face flat against the comforter. She watches as Kylo pulls at his own jeans, undoing the button and jerking down the zipper to free his own cock. Kylo strokes it idly before leaning to reach into his bedside table, pulling out a tube and squirting a generous amount of clear liquid into his hand.

He slides it over his cock, pumping into his hand before reaching between the cleft of Ben’s ass to press two slick fingers deep inside to grind into him. Rey has to bite her lip to keep from moaning.

“Did you play with yourself today?” Kylo wonders. “You’re already so loose.”

“Just—” Ben breathes. “Just do it already.”

“So quiet, but such a little slut,” Kylo chuckles. “I wonder what Rey would do if she saw you like this.”

Ben frowns, shutting his eyes. “Shut up.”

“I bet she’d like it,” Kylo murmurs. “But what about you?”

Kylo slides his fingers out from inside Ben to grasp his hips, letting his slick cock slide intimately between where his brother was spread for him.

“What would _you_ like better? Her cunt?” Kylo lets the bulbous head of his cock nudge at Ben’s most intimate place. “Or _this?”_

He slips inside, thrusting into Ben roughly as Ben lets out a moan. Kylo wastes no time— beginning a punishing pace as he pounds into Ben from behind. Rey is left stunned on the floor of the dark closet, unable to resist the urge any longer to slip her fingers under the band of her underwear. She is already so incredibly turned on, she knows it will not take long.

She is transfixed on the carnal sight outside the closet, Kylo slamming into Ben over and over with gritted teeth. She watches as Ben’s hand snakes beneath his belly, fisting his cock as he begins to pump himself deftly.

Her fingers work at her clit, furiously rubbing heavy circles into the over-stimulated bud as she watches Kylo grip Ben’s hips tighter to stroke into him. She realizes she’s still clinging to that damned dildo, but holding it in her hand and knowing where it’s been only turns her on further.

“Are you close?” Kylo rasps.

Ben nods against the bed.

“Get there,” Kylo urges.

Ben pumps faster, working his fist furiously over his length as Kylo’s thrusts begin to falter and become erratic. His breath is sharp and labored, leaving him in deep pants as he throws his head back with an open mouth. She watches as Ben comes into his hand, the thick ropes of cum painting his fingers and spilling over to the comforter as he grunts in satisfaction.

Kylo gives three more sharp thrusts, and Rey feels herself shudder with orgasm at the same moment Kylo stills to empty himself deep inside Ben. He leans over Ben’s spent form, nipping at his shoulder blade as he pulls out of him with a groan. From this angle Rey can _see_ Kylo’s cum trickling down Ben’s thigh, and she believes in that moment she could come again just from the sight.

What is _wrong_ with her?

Kylo rises to his knees, taking a deep breath and releasing it slowly as he stretches his arms high above his head. When he brings them back to his side, she watches as a slow grin passes over his features, and suddenly he turns to stare right at the closet door behind which she’s hiding. She feels cold dread seep into her— a numbness spreading through her limbs as terror grips her.

Kylo’s eyes crinkle at the corners, and his smile turns wicked. When his mouth opens to speak, Rey almost feels her heart stop.

“So… I think you can come out now, Rey.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still with me? (God, are y’all still _speaking_ to me?)


	5. Three Holes For A Reason

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is almost as long as the entire fic thus far— and its 85% just filth. Pure filth. Going out the way I came in— _gross_.
> 
> Moodboard by the lovely [monsterleadmehome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome), and my love for her for having made such pretty things for such garbage is only outweighed by my shock that she would do so. 😭❤️

* * *

 

No.

No.

_No._

She feels her tongue clinging to the roof of her mouth, her body frozen in shock as Kylo continues to to grin lazily at the closed door.

“Come on, Rey,” he croons. “I know you’re in there. Don’t make me come in after you.”

Her mouth remains glued shut. She knows she is caught, and that there is absolutely no way to explain why she’s here or why she kept quiet during their escapade. She swallows around the thick lump in her throat, watching in horror as Kylo huffs out a sigh, tucking his cock back into his jeans before moving from the bed to stalk over to the closet.

Ben looks horrified, moving to cover himself with the comforter as he gives the closet door a mortified expression. “Kylo, you fucking _asshole.”_

“Don’t worry Ben, Rey liked what she saw. Isn’t that right—” He reaches for the closet doors and flings them open. “Rey?”

She sits at the bottom of the closet, staring up at him with wide eyes. The motherfucking dildo is still firmly in her grip, and she tosses it to the floor suddenly as if it burned her. Kylo is still smiling at her like a cat who got the cream, and he leans to offer a hand to help her from the floor.

She takes it as if in a daze, casting an apologetic look in Ben’s direction who still looks to be slightly in shock. She knows the feeling. Kylo stoops to pick up the discarded sex toy, holding it up with a curious smirk. “Have fun going through my drawers?”

“I was— I was just—”

“You what? Use your words.”

“I was… looking for something to prove something was going on.”

“Were you now? Why do you think you want to prove it so badly?”

“I just… I just don’t… I don’t like Matt thinking I’m crazy.”

“No,” Kylo replies flatly. “That’s not it. You want to prove it because you want to _convince_ him to let you join in.”

“I— of course I don’t—”

She is distracted by the hum of the vibrator, Kylo having flicked it on and is now letting the head of it skirt alongside her hip as she scrambles to speak.

“You don’t?”

Rey bites her lip, her skin over-sensitive and heated and her condition only worsening as Kylo lets the end of the toy skirt across her belly to travel over her navel, continuing its path upwards.

“I… _ah,_ I just want to—”

“Are you telling me you didn’t like watching Ben take my cock? Didn’t he do so well?”

Her eyes fly to Ben’s, his eyes blown wide as a furious blush flushes his skin. Kylo leans closer, his lips hovering over her ear.

“He thought about you,” Kylo almost whispers. “He thought about your cunt with my cock deep in his ass. How do you feel about that?”

“I— I feel—” Her eyes connect with Ben’s again and she notices the pleading look there. Kylo lets the tip of the toy trail over her breast, the thin material of her sports bra doing nothing to dull the sensation as it connects with nipple and she cannot help but moan.

“That’s a good girl,” Kylo croons. “You like that?”

Her nod happens before she can stop it. Honestly, why should she try? The moan was damning enough on its own.

“We can make you feel so much better,” Kylo promises.

“Matt—” she protests weakly. “I can’t—”

“Matt can come too.”

“He would— he wouldn’t—”

Her eyes fly open when she hears the sound of the front door opening and shutting in the other room, the sound of Matt’s voice carrying through the wall in search of them. Kylo grins wickedly, pulling the toy away and flicking it off to leave Rey heated and breathless before dropping the toy to the floor.

“Why don’t we find out what Matt would do?”

She casts her eyes to the door in a panic as Kylo strides over to his bedroom door, unlocking it to crack it open. He calls for Matt, then moving to take a seat at the edge of the bed, looking smug.

She hears every step Matt takes like the hammering of a nail in her own coffin, her mind blank with shock and at a loss for what is about to happen. When Matt appears in the doorway, he pauses to take in the scene in front of him, seeing Ben still naked in Kylo’s bed and Kylo not much better off. She can only imagine what _she_ looks like in that moment, as heated as her skin feels.

Matt furrows his brow. “What’s going on here?”

Kylo gives a content sigh, looking at Rey expectantly and she only shakes her head in weak protest. Kylo rolls his eyes. “I found Rey hiding in my closet.”

Matt looks thoroughly confused. “Why would you be in his closet, Rey?”

Again Kylo looks at her, giving her the chance to approach this situation on her own terms but still she only gapes in shock, which spurs Kylo on to continue. He hitches a thumb towards Ben, shrugging. “She was watching us fuck.”

It takes Matt several seconds to process what he’s just heard, his reaction spreading slowly. First surprised, quickly morphing into confusion that is tinged with disgust. “ _What?”_

“You heard me,” Kylo affirms. “It’s not that hard of a concept.”

Matt is deathly quiet for several moments before he speaks again. “How long?”

Kylo scratches at the back of his neck. “I don’t know… how long have you been masturbating?”

Matt scowls. “All this time… how could I have not noticed?”

“Are you sure you didn’t?” Kylo accuses. “I’m not so sure you didn’t. Maybe you _did._ Maybe you just didn’t _want_ to know. Maybe you were afraid of how much you might want to be a part of it.”

Matt wrinkles his nose in distaste. “Don’t lump me in with you.”

“Really?” Kylo laughs. “You don’t get to judge us. You, who spent all your time holed up in your room, too concerned with your own friends to ever have any time for your brothers.”

Matt’s expression softens. “I never—”

“You were never _around_. That’s all there is to it,” Kylo cuts in. “Did you know Ben used to have panic attacks? Like, _all_ the time? His social anxiety got so bad he spent weeks at a time not speaking. You didn’t even notice.” Matt’s eyes flick to Ben, who is hanging his head in embarrassment, and Kylo continues. “I was there for him. However he needed me to be.”

Matt looks remorseful then, his mouth parted slightly. “I’m… I’m sorry. I never meant to… but _this_ , how could you start up with _this?_

Kylo huffs out a laugh. “Why does anyone do anything? Because it feels good.”

“You… you’re _brothers_ ,” Matt sputters.

“We shared a womb once. Space, fluids, each other— I see no difference here,” Kylo remarks flippantly. “We’re practically the same. Who knows what we want and need better than ourselves?” The corner of his mouth quirks as he holds Matt’s stare. “I could show you things you never _dreamed_ of wanting, big brother.”

“This feels _wrong,”_ Matt rebukes.

Kylo only continues to grin wickedly. “But it could feel _so right_ if you let it.”

Rey watches as a blush creeps over Matt’s face, and he adjusts his glasses in that telltale way that shows he’s nervous. “I wouldn’t — I would _never—_ this isn’t _right.”_

“You’re thinking the way you think you’re _supposed_ to,” Kylo chides. “All those principles you cling to are useless. You think you need them, so you’re still holding on. Let _go_.”

Matt’s eyes fly to Rey’s and he looks utterly _lost._ “I— I don’t—”

“Don’t worry about her,” Kylo smirks, saving Matt from himself and nodding his chin towards Rey. “Rey likes it.”

Matt’s eyes meet hers then, and she can only return his gaze with wide eyes. “Rey?”

Her mouth opens and shuts, words failing her. Kylo clicks his tongue, giving her a pointed look.

“Don’t lie to him, Rey.” He casts a fixed stare to Matt. “If you don’t believe me… check her.”

“ _Excuse me?”_ Matt gapes.

“Check. Her.” Kylo grins. “If she isn’t wet right now, we’ll never speak of this again.”

Matt and Rey continue to stare at each other, neither willing to yield first. Kylo seems to become frustrated, huffing out a breath and rising from the bed. “Or I can check her for you.”

Rey’s eyes snap to Kylo, and he is smirking as if daring her to protest. He turns to raise a eyebrow in Matt’s direction, as if silently repeating his question.

“Just say the word, Matt.”

Matt continues to stare at Rey, his face flushed and his breath coming out just a little harsher than it should. “Rey… do you want him to touch you?”

She knows he’s asking so much more than he is. She knows he needs her to admit she’s okay with this. With all of it. Even if she still wants to kick Kylo’s ass a little bit— she also wants him to touch her more than anything in the world in that moment.

She does the only thing she can do.

She nods.

Matt sucks in a breath, and she notices that his slacks are tented slightly, that he’s _aroused_ by this. Maybe he still isn’t sure about what his brothers have been up to— but it is obvious the idea of seeing his brother touch her appeals to him very much. He flicks his eyes to Kylo, giving an almost imperceptible nod. Kylo grins down at her as he approaches, and she is caught between wanting slap the smirk off his face and kiss him speechless.

She feels his fingers brushing against the hem of her leggings, tugging slightly at the stretchy band. “This is your chance to say no, Rey. If you _really_ don’t want want this— you just have to say the word.”

Her entire body feels hot, as if she is not made up of thousands of nerve endings, but only _one,_ and in that moment it is on _fire._ She grits her teeth, wrapping her hand around Kylo’s wrist and guiding his large palm beneath her leggings to slip beneath her underwear.

When one long finger parts her, dipping between the soaked folds to coat the thick digit in her arousal, her mouth falls open in a quiet gasp. His other hand rests at her waist, gripping the skin there tightly as his finger swirls against her drenched core.

Kylo turns to peer at Matt, pressing the tip of his finger _just_ inside her entrance as Rey sucks in a sharp breath.

“ _Dripping.”_

Rey whimpers when he curls his finger to press deeper inside, the _wrongness_ of it being someone other than Matt only heating her further when deep down she knew it should repel her.

“We can start slow,” Kylo hums. “We can show Matt how good it can be. Let him watch a little.”

“Watch?” Rey rasps, her voice throaty and nothing like her own.

Kylo looks back to Matt. “Have you ever wanted to watch yourself fuck her?”

Matt is still staring at the place where Kylo’s hand is tucked beneath Rey’s leggings, his wrist moving slowly as he pumps his finger in and out of her at a lazy pace. He nods finally, still transfixed on the sight before him.

“Sit, Matt. Let me show you.”

Matt stumbles backwards to sit in Kylo’s desk chair, watching as Kylo withdraws his hand from Rey’s cunt to hold up his glistening finger for her inspection.

“Open your mouth,” Kylo urges. She parts her lips, and he presses the slick digit into her mouth to slide over her tongue. “Do you taste that? We did that to you. You got wet watching me fuck him into that mattress… and we’re going to do the _exact_ same thing to you.”

He reaches to grab at the hem of her t-shirt, pulling it over her head and tossing it aside before grabbing to let her sports bra follow.

She is embarrassed at first when the cool air hits her naked breasts, her nipples pebbling as Kylo studies her. He reaches to tweak a nipple, rolling it between his fingers. Rey whimpers, and Kylo grins in satisfaction. He turns to Ben who is still sitting amongst the bed covers, his face anything but passive in that moment.

His face is flushed, his mouth parted as he watches what’s happening and his eyes— his _eyes_ are so dark they are almost black. Kylo jerks his head, beckoning Ben to join them.

“You wanted her, Ben. Here she is. Come here.”

His eyes flick back and forth between Kylo and Rey, even stealing a glance to Matt who is still watching heatedly from his seat at the desk. When Ben moves, it is slow, skittish even— as if he is afraid at any moment she will change her mind. When the blanket that covers him falls away, she can see that he is hard again, his cock jutting from his body as he crawls over the mattress to the edge of the bed where they’re standing.

He looks so sweet, looking up at Rey in that shy way of his, and it is a stark contrast to the ferocious confidence that Kylo exudes. She finds it doesn’t deter her, in fact it only spurs her on, wanting every side they have to offer.

“I want you to take care of Ben first,” Kylo urges, turning Rey to face him. “But I decide what happens. You’ll listen to what I say. Understand?”

Rey nods, feeling as if she is a ship at sea, lost in the waves of a tumultuous current— lost in her own personal Bermuda Triangle. If she is able to make it through— she knows she will never be the same.

“You can touch her, Ben,” Kylo assures his brother. “Can’t he, Rey?”

“You can touch me,” Rey breathes, praying he will.

His hands are tentative as they reach to cover her breasts, squeezing the softness of her and watching her face as her eyes close against the sensation. He leans in, his breath washing over the sensitive bud.

“Can I?”

Rey nods. “ _Please.”_

Ben wraps his lips around the taut peak, sucking it into his mouth as his fingers massage the swell around it. He moans against her skin, his tongue swirling around her nipple and her fingers find his hair to grip it tight. She thinks she moans— but it might be Ben she hears. She can’t focus. She feels Kylo’s fingers hooking into her leggings as he stands behind, dragging them down her legs with her underwear and urging her to step out of them.

She is completely bare before them, all the while knowing her boyfriend is watching as she enjoys the touch of someone who is not him— of his _brothers_ no less. She feels Kylo’s hand smoothing over the curve of her ass, sliding between her legs to slip between the folds of her cunt.

“ _So wet,”_ Kylo grates. “And _warm._ Just like you thought, Ben. _Touch her.”_

Ben releases her nipple with a _pop_ , breathing heavily as his gaze skirts over her belly to settle on her core where Kylo’s hand is still stroking slowly between her thighs. Ben’s hand splays over her hip, sliding over the hollow just below the bone as his thumb dips between her folds to brush over her clit.

“ _Ah,”_ Rey gasps.

“ _So warm,”_ Ben breathes.

“Just imagine what she would feel like around your cock,” Kylo murmurs.

Ben’s eyes fly up to Kylo, a look of panic in them as he pulls his hand away. He glances again to Rey, seeming to struggle to find the right words. “I— I’ve never— that is…”

“Seriously?” Kylo asks bewildered, seeming to understand where his brother is going with his broken train of thought. “ _Never?_ I thought—”

Ben shakes his head furiously. “Women want me to take charge. I… I don’t know how to do that.”

Oh. _Oh._ Rey understands now. Ben’s head is hung in shame, and Kylo reaches his arms around Rey to lift his head. “We’re going to take care of that today. Rey will be good for you— won’t you, Rey?”

“Yes,” Rey breathes.

“And _I’ll_ take control,” he asserts. He turns to Matt then. “Still with us, Matt?”

Rey casts her eyes to Matt, who is gripping the arms of the desk chair roughly, his slacks now noticeably tented and his eyes fixed on the three of them. “I am. It’s okay, Rey. Take care of him.”

Kylo ducks to let his lips hover over Rey’s ear. “I want you to straddle Ben’s lap— but don’t touch his cock. Not yet.”

He gently pushes at her hips to urge her forward, and she lets her thighs part to settle over Ben’s that are not hanging over the side of the bed. Ben’s touch is featherlight when he lets his hands settle over her hips, and his lip is trapped between his teeth. Kylo’s hand splays across her back, sliding down her spine as if to count the notches there and she shivers down to her toes.

“Kiss him,” Kylo urges.

Rey licks her lips as she leans in, her fingers trailing over Ben’s chest as they find purchase in the loose strands of his hair that curl at his nape. She presses her mouth to his softly, licking at the seam of his lips and he opens to let her tongue slip inside. He moans softly into her mouth, his fingers clenching at her skin as she presses closer to him to seek any type of friction for her throbbing core.

Kylo roughly jerks her away, his hand sliding between them to cover her cunt. “I said _not yet.”_

Ben’s lips are moving over her skin now, trailing over her collarbone and down her sternum before moving to let his tongue tease at her nipple. Kylo pushes at her back, gently urging her forward while murmuring instructions. Ben falls to his back, Rey covering his body and sliding against him so that his cock rests against the cleft of her ass, just shy of where she needs him.

“Are you on the pill?” Kylo asks suddenly.

She nods into Ben’s hair, who is still devoting his attention fully to her nipple. “ _Yes,_ I am.”

She doesn’t hear what he says in reply, but she feels a large finger slipping inside her cunt, curling upwards and drawing a gasp from her. He withdraws, pulling out of her warmth just to push back inside, grinding deeper.

“Now, I think.” Kylo reaches for her hips, lifting her to let her entrance hover over the head of Ben’s cock. She feels it pressing against her, and she can _feel_ the seeping of fluids coating the thick head as it rests at her core. “Hold still. Just like that.”

He moves to let his knees fall to the bed beside them, his eyes taking in the scene before him as if studying an equation. When he is satisfied, he leans to brush the hair from Ben’s forehead, giving him a heated look. “You can fuck her now, Ben.”

She feels a large hand at the base of her spine, urging her to sink down on Ben’s straining length and she feels her cunt stretching around the thickness of him as he eases inside. Ben’s mouth falls open, his eyes shut tight as he sucks in a breath, holding it until Rey’s hips are flush with his and he is rooted deep inside her.

Kylo is breathing hard beside them, the denim that holds back his cock straining against it. He bites his lip, and she feels his hand smoothing up her spine.

“Does it feel good, Ben?”

Ben nods slowly, a tiny sound escaping his throat as he rolls his hips upwards instinctively. Kylo’s free hand moves to grip Rey’s chin, and he pulls her gaze to his before leaning to kiss her roughly.

“Take care of my brother,” he murmurs against her mouth as he breaks away. “And I’ll take care of you.”

He steps away from the bed, turning to Matt and crooking a finger. “I think you’ve watched enough, big brother.”

Matt stands slowly as Rey moves her hips to glide up Ben’s cock, pushing down just as slow and enjoying the tiny sounds he makes. He is learning— learning how to move with her and she feels when he starts to meet her slow thrusts, even attempting to increase in pace as Matt begins to cross the room.

Kylo holds up a hand to halt him, Matt stopping his approach as Kylo points to the floor. The vibrator she’d dropped is still there, and Kylo motions that Matt pick it up. He does so, carrying it across the room with him and placing it in Kylo’s waiting hand.

“Have you ever had her ass?”

She can see his face from this angle, and his eyes meet hers as he nods. “Once.”

“That’s too bad. That means we’ll have to work her a little bit before the fun part.”

He grabs for the bottle he’d used earlier, turning to the bed again where Ben was still pumping into Rey at a steady pace. Kylo places a hand over the base of her spine again, urging her to be still. He flicks on the toy, running it down each vertebrae as she shivers.

“Since you liked this so much— I figure we might as well use it.”

He removes his hand then, allowing Ben to resume his pace as Kylo squirts a generous amount of lube just at the cleft of her ass. It is not cold per se— but just cool enough to take her by surprise and she clenches around Ben’s cock as he moans in surprise at the sensation.

Kylo slides two fingers between her cheeks, circling the the tight ring with heavy presses before pressing just the tip of his finger inside. Her head falls to Ben’s chest, and Ben’s arms circle around her to cling to her. She feels his breath at her ear, quiet murmurings of how good she feels flooding her senses as Kylo begins to ease his finger in and out of her ass.

“I want you to do this part, Matt,” Kylo urges. “Come here.” Matt’s steps are slow, as if he still can’t believe this is happening. Kylo eyes his suit, frowning. “You’re too dressed. Take that ridiculous thing off.”

Matt moves to unbutton his shirt, undoing them quickly and sliding out of it to let his undershirt follow. Kylo takes the still buzzing toy, trailing it up the length of Matt’s clothed erection as Matt sucks in a breath.

“Those too,” Kylo urges.

Matt obeys, undoing his slacks to let them fall to the floor, leaving him in only the dark grey of his boxer briefs.

“Good,” Kylo praises. “Now, come here.”

Matt comes to stand behind Ben and Rey looking down at Ben’s cock sinking inside her over and over and swallowing heavily. Kylo places the toy in his hand. Pointing to the head. “Start with the smallest bulb. It should slip in easily.”

Matt presses the end of the toy against her, pushing inside her slowly until the muscle gives way to allow the end of the toy entry. Rey cries out as the buzzing end slips inside, her eyes screwing shut as she shakes all over.

Matt begins to twist it, moving this way and that and even pulling away only to push back inside. She can’t take it. She is too sensitive. Too stimulated.

“I’m going— I’m going to—”

Kylo is there, his lips at her ear as he leaning over the pair of them. “Come. Come all over Ben’s cock.”

She lets go, convulsing around Ben’s still thrusting length, her mouth open in a silent scream as she curls into him. Her cunt flutters around Ben, and a string of quiet curses escape him as his thrusts stutter.

“ _Fuck,”_ Ben groans. “Too tight. Too fucking tight. _Rey.”_

She lets her lips fall over his, kissing him slow as she feels him still to empty himself inside her. She feels warmth deep inside, Ben filling her even as Matt continues to work her from behind with the buzzing toy. She peppers Ben’s face with slow kisses as he struggles to catch his breath, his cock still twitching deep inside and Kylo finally places a hand over Matt’s to still his efforts.

She feels the toy leave her with effort, her muscle clinging to it as if not wanting to let it go and when he flicks it off— the room is quiet for a moment. Save for their collective breathing, which is harsher than it should be. She feels Ben’s hands cup her face, pulling her to his mouth as he kisses her long and slow.

“Thank you,” he murmurs.

“You’re welcome,” she whispers back.

“We’re not done yet,” Kylo hums, his hands wrapping around Rey’s ribs to pull her away and holding her against his chest. He glances to Matt, gesturing to his underwear. “Lose those.”

Kylo is still clutching Rey, her back resting against his front and he lets his fingers skirt over her belly to settle between her legs as Matt shirks out of his underwear. His cock is so hard it looks painful— angry and red and leaking at the tip. Kylo’s finger circles Rey’s clit slowly, sensitive from her orgasm and she sucks in a breath.

“Look at Matty,” Kylo croons in her ear, keeping her thighs parted with one hand as he teases her clit. “Look how much he wants you.” He slips a finger inside her, twisting it. “How often does he take this little cunt?”

Matt’s hand moves to wrap around his erection, seemingly unable to hold back any longer from seeking relief. He crawls onto the bed, his hand sliding over Rey’s thigh even as Kylo keeps her spread. Kylo’s fingers are back at her clit, and Matt takes advantage by sinking two of his own deep inside her, causing her to moan. Matt’s lips fall to her breast, licking and sucking roughly as he grinds into her below.

“Tell him how it felt, Rey,” Kylo rasps. “Tell him how it felt to fuck his brother.”

“It felt…” she takes a shaky breath. “It felt _so_ good.”

Matt peers up at her. “I can feel cum still inside you.” He swirls his finger, sliding it over her inner walls. “You’re fucking _full_ of Ben.”

“You should fix that,” Kylo hums. “Fuck her until she’s only full of _you.”_

Matt nods into her skin, flattening his tongue against her nipple before withdrawing his finger. He drag it up her belly, painting her skin in a mixture of their fluids. “Don’t forget that you’re _mine_.”

“I’m yours,” she breathes. “Always.”

Matt smiles as he leans in to kiss her. “Good. Although… I like you like this. It’s not so bad to share I guess.”

“That’s what family is for,” Kylo chuckles. “Now, on your back.”

Matt moves to oblige, falling to his back on the mattress as Kylo releases his hold on Rey. He pushes her forward, urging her to climb over Matt and she does so eagerly, kissing him hungrily and letting her fingers wind into his soft hair. His tongue strokes over hers, filling her mouth as it moves in a determined pattern. She feels his cock sliding through her drenched folds, and she lifts to allow him to prod at her entrance.

She whimpers as he slips inside, still so sensitive from all of the activity before and yet the stretch of her cunt around his cock is still a welcome relief to the deep throbbing that remains inside. She hears Kylo’s zipper as he works it down, and she hears him shuffling out of the last of his clothes to leave them all on an equal playing field.

He picks up the still slick vibrator, kneeling behind her to press at her tight ring to slip the smallest bulb inside her. She mewls loudly as he twists and turns it, and she hears the squirt of the bottle before more slick liquid dribbles over the toy. She holds her breath as he eased it further inside, her muscles stretching and burning pleasantly despite the easy glide of the lube. It is then he flicks it on, a vibration setting off deep inside her and she clenches hard around Matt’s cock.

“Look at you,” Kylo praises. “Two out of three. I bet you can take a third. Relax, Rey. I want you nice and ready for my cock.”

He works the toy much like before, twisting it this way and that before it moves easier, signaling that she has become accustomed to its intrusion. Again she feels the slow push, the widening length easing inside to the final bulb before even that is plunged inside her too. She is fuller than she has ever been— her muscles burning inside but the sensation more pleasant than painful. Especially with the vibration. She feels _alive_ with sensation.

Her moan is _embarrassingly_ loud when he withdraws the toy, pulling it out slow before pushing it inside at the same tortuous pace. It is too much. Too much to feel all at once. If she hadn’t just come, she would probably come again right now. Instead she feels it continue to simmer and build, and she knows when it comes it will be earth shattering.

“I think you could take me,” Kylo muses. “You’re slick enough back here to do it.”

He pulls out the toy, the sounds it makes as it leaves her positively obscene and she hears it _thump_ as Kylo tosses it aside. What comes next is warmer, the bulbous head of his cock pushing at the loosened hole. His cock is slick, no doubt aided with more lube and he slips inside far easier than she expects him too.

His is so _big—_ filling every part of her and Matt stills his languid thrusts as Kylo sheaths himself inside her.

“ _Fuck,”_ Matt grates. “I.. I can…”

Kylo undulates into her. “You can feel me, can’t you? You can feel my cock.” Matt nods with gritted teeth, and she feels Kylo move deep inside as Matt thrusts upwards.

“Oh _God,”_ she cries out, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Look at you,” Kylo says into her shoulder blade, nipping at the skin there. “Split wide open. You take us so well, for such a tiny thing. Which reminds me… I believe I asked if you could handle three.”

Her eyes fly open to find Ben still sitting at the edge of the bed, his hand idly stroking his cock which is now hard again.

“Come here, little brother,” Kylo croons. “She’s got three holes for a reason.”

Ben moves closer, rising to his knees as Kylo looms over her to turn her face. Ben’s cock is only inches away, and she peers up at him as she lets her tongue dart out to lick a hot stripe over the head. Ben shudders, Kylo’s hand at the back of her nape and urging her to take him into her mouth.

Ben pushes past her lips with a groan, sliding over her tongue as the three of them begin to move in tandem, no part of her unfilled as they move together. Every downstroke of Matt is met with an upstroke from Kylo, which is then countered by a sharp thrust from Ben. There is so much happening she is unable to focus on anything beyond how it feels— every nerve ending ablaze with sensation as they pound into her from every angle.

It is the first time since she’s met him that she finds Kylo silent, no sounds in the room save for deep grunts, sharp gasps, and the slick _squelch_ of fluids. She moans around Ben’s cock as Matt hits a particularly deep spot, and then again when Kylo grinds deep at the same time that Matt withdraws.

She feels an orgasm building that threatens to ruin her, and she emits a chorus of tiny whimpers as every stroke from every angle only furthers her ascent. She knows Ben is close as well— can feel it in the way his cock swells against her tongue. She hollows her cheeks, suctioning him as hard as she can to aid him and he jerks in surprise, cum flooding her mouth to pour down her throat as she swallows around his twitching length.

Matt shifts to get a better angle, and she feels his cock sliding across her clit, providing that tiny bit of friction that she needs to send her tumbling over the edge. She quakes around him, convulsing deep inside as she falls apart a second time. Matt moans as he follows, cum painting her insides and filling her from both ends until she knows she must be full of it.

Kylo still rolls into her, increasing his pace with the intent to follow and pounding into her ass harder now as the other three of their party lay suspended in a post-orgasmic high.

Kylo is impossibly loud when he comes, cursing and shouting as he holds inside her, only adding to the filthy flood that fills her deep. They withdraw in intervals, each cock pulling from her with effort and she feels their collective spend dribbling out of her from every opening. It is _depraved_. It is _wonderful._

She lies over Matt in a boneless heap, and he kisses her temple feverishly as they struggle to catch their breath, Ben falls to his back on the bed above them, breathing just as heavy as Kylo moves to lay on his side beside Matt and Rey.

They are quiet for a long time, no one knowing what to say from here. She feels Kylo’s fingers carding through her hair, the intimate gesture surprising her and she closes her eyes to enjoy the pleasant sensation.

Surprisingly— it is a Ben who breaks the silence. “Will you two disappear now?”

Rey leans up to look at him, taking in his nervous expression.  She reaches to let her fingers wind through his, squeezing in reassurance. “No. No of course we won’t.” She glances down to Matt in question. “Right?”

Matt gives her a long look, shaking his head finally as he leans up to kiss her. He breaks away after several seconds, murmuring against her mouth. “No,” he assures her. “No we won’t.”

* * *

  _Four Months Later_

“Is that everything?” Rey asks, reaching to pull down the cord for the door of the moving truck.

Matt nods around the large box in his hand, jutting his chin towards the building door in silent question that she open it. She pulls it open for him, allowing him to stride inside. He frowns at the sign on the elevator door.

“I can’t believe no one has fixed that yet. I’ll have to call the super on Monday.”

Rey giggles, trust Matt to get things done.

They climb the stairs, Rey lingering a couple steps behind as he is moving slower than normal with the heavy box he carries— but of course he doesn’t allow her to help. When they finally reach the landing of their floor, he sets the box down outside their new apartment door with a grunt as he reaches for the key.

The door across the hall swings open, a familiar face leaning in the doorway with a smirk that she is well accustomed to now. “That everything?”

Rey nods. “That’s all of it. You actually going to help us unpack?”

Kylo scoffs. “Organizing is Ben’s thing. I’ll send him over when he gets home.”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Of course you will.”

Kylo shrugs. “We should celebrate later. You know, commemorate the move and all.”

Rey bites her lip, glancing to Matt who swallows heavily before answering. “I would be okay with that.”

Rey returns Kylo’s smirk with one of her own. “I suppose that would be very _neighborly_ of us.”

Kylo grins wider. “It’s the least you can do. I mean… I already know how _loud_ of a neighbor you are.”

Rey huffs as Kylo laughs, shrugging as she rolls her eyes and he turns to disappear into his apartment. Rey follows Matt inside their own apartment, shutting the door behind her and already thrumming in anticipation for later that night.

They would never be able to explain this odd way of life they’d fallen into, and to be honest, she didn’t want to. She couldn’t explain loving three people so equally and yet so differently, and she didn’t want to try doing that either. Having what she did was enough for her.

She’d gotten lost in that crazy Bermuda Triangle, and honestly?

She didn’t want to be found.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That’s all folks! See you in hell.
> 
> P.S. My wife wrote straight Benlo so. Um. Read that.  
> [Ripe For The Picking](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434952#main)


	6. It’s Ours

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There was absolutely no reason to add more to this, but I have enabler friends and very little willpower. I blame asongforjonsa for this existing and ever-so-reylo for the ending. Actually, blame isn’t the right word. Praise is better. You both are angels.
> 
> (Honestly I needed a look at a Kylo POV anyway.)

Fuck. He’s tired.

He’s thankful at least that all of Matt’s bitching to the super has finally gotten the elevator fixed, leaning against the smooth wall as it ascends to their floor. His shift at the bar ran much longer than he’d anticipated, and he was irritated that he’d been kept so long knowing what was at home waiting for him.

They do this fairly often— at least once a week, sometimes more, schedules permitting. They aren’t under any sort of strict agreement. It isn’t necessary to have one, seeing as how much they all want it.

He lets his eyes close to imagine what they’ll look like— wrapped around each other as if made to fit one another. In a way, they are. His mind never strays far from what they do behind closed doors, never able to get enough.

He’d turned down a barfly tonight— some stacked blonde with huge tits (nothing like the sensitive little mouthfuls that Rey offered) that had practically been begging for his cock. It hadn’t even been a question, him turning her down. He has everything he needs at home.

 _Fuck._ He is half hard just thinking about it. He doesn’t even know where he wants to start. He’s been dreaming up different configurations all day— always wanting to find new ways to get them all off.

He is still _so_ surprised by how eager Rey is to try everything he comes up with. He doesn’t know if his brother understands what a gift he’s been given in Rey, but he can only give thanks that Matt has been so willing to participate in their personal brand of debauchery.

He smirks as he thinks of all the times he’s had Rey when it is just the two of them. He hasn’t told his brothers— not because he suspects they’ll be angry— but because he wants to keep those moments to himself. He didn’t think he could love another person with the same fierceness he has always felt for his little brother, but he finds himself thinking of Rey just as often. He smiles as his mind drifts back to yesterday afternoon, the image of her bent over the arm of his couch still fresh and vivid.

Rey might enjoy having them all together— but Kylo is happy in the knowledge that he can make her scream just as loud when they’re alone.

She is so good for Ben also. It makes him feel… warm, inside. Knowing she is there for him when Kylo can’t be. Even Matt has gotten closer to his little brother these past few months. He doubts Matt will ever be at the level that he and Ben are, but that’s okay. Their relationship is special, and it feels more complete now with all of them together.

He remembers the first time he walked in on Rey going down on Ben alone. _That_ image was enough to leave him hard for _days_ thinking of it. Ben had been almost forceful with her. Even now Kylo can see Ben’s fingers gripping her hair as he fucked her face.

He palms his denim-clad cock that now strains against the fabric, groaning softly. He needs to be inside someone soon. Ben or Rey, he has no preference.

When the elevator doors finally slide open, he practically jogs out, so ready to be naked and sweating with all of them. He strips his shirt as he comes inside the apartment, noticing the living room is empty as he locks the door behind him. It doesn’t take long for him to hear the soft sounds coming from what he thinks is his bedroom, a breathy moan that he recognizes is Ben.

Fucking traitors started without him.

He stomps down the hall in a huff, ready to reprimand— but he forgets his anger when he catches sight of the three of them in his bed.

_Fuck._

He’ll never get tired of it. Like watching different versions of himself fucking the same woman. It drives him insane. Rey is on her hands and knees, Matt roughly slamming into her from behind as Ben fucks her mouth. Rey’s eyes are closed as Ben pushes past her lips in long, heavy strokes, and her entire body jolts with every slam of Matt’s hips.

“I see you started without me,” Kylo rasps, too turned on for his voice to have the authoritative edge he’d like it to. They all go still for a moment, Rey’s eyes drifting open lazily.

“You were very late,” Matt grits out, and Kylo can see how much he’s struggling to be still.

Kylo chuckles as Ben whines, Rey pressing her lips tightly around his cock as she pulls off of him. Her breathing is ragged, and her eyes are hooded as she smiles coyly over at him.

“Maybe that will teach you to keep a schedule.”

He has to bite back his own grin. He likes the way she pushes him, but he doesn’t want to let her know how much. He reaches for the button of his jeans, wrenching them apart as he pushes them down his thighs. He practically tears his underwear off to follow, crossing the room quickly.

“Well, don’t stop on my account.” He steps behind Ben, reaching around to fist his cock as he guides it back to Rey’s mouth. She lets her tongue flatten over the head, swirling it around before pushing her lips back over the length of him. “Does that feel good, Ben?”

Ben nods slowly, biting his lip as his fingers curl into the loose waves at Rey’s crown. Kylo lets his hands smooth over Ben’s hips, his chin resting on Ben’s shoulder as he turns to let his lips press to Ben’s neck. “I can make it better.”

He backs away, reaching into his nightstand for a familiar bottle. He gives himself a generous amount, pushing at the place between Ben’s shoulder blades with his other hand to urge him to bend. Ben’s body curves over Rey’s front, and Kylo slips his slick fingers between the firm globes of Ben’s ass to press at the tight ring just inside.

Ben shudders when Kylo presses the lube inside with his fingers, twisting and stretching them as Ben’s thrusts stutter into Rey’s mouth. When Kylo curls his fingers to press at Ben’s prostate, Ben stills completely as he lets out a moan. Rey is left suspended, Ben’s fingers in her hair and her mouth around Ben’s cock.

Kylo clicks his tongue. “That won’t do.”

He withdraws his fingers, fisting his cock to coat it with the remaining bit of lube. He dips his hips to press at Ben’s entrance, pushing the head of his cock inside slowly. He always enjoys that first bit of resistance— that tiny moment of protest from the muscle before Ben’s body opens for him. Then he is sliding inside, gritting his teeth as he sheaths himself completely.

He grits his teeth as he catches Matt’s eye. “Hold still for a second.”

Matt stills, breathing hard as he is bent over Rey’s body, shutting his eyes to fight against the urge to move. Kylo revels in the thrill that runs through him, enjoying the universal understanding that he is in control here. It is true they they belong to each other— but it is also true that they belong to _him._

Kylo reaches around to cup Rey’s chin, holding her up so that he can look at her. She is… _perfect_ — her lips swollen and red as they’re wrapped around Ben’s cock. He draws outwards from Ben, breathing deep through his nostrils as Ben clenches around him, his body simultaneously clinging to his cock while instinctively trying to expel it.

When he pushes back inside, he rolls against Ben’s hips to propel him forward, forcing Ben to slide deeper into Rey’s mouth. Kylo repeats this motion, orchestrating the pace as Ben fists Rey’s hair. When he draws out a third time, he nods up at Matt who returns the gesture in understanding.

Kylo thrusts in time with Matt, Rey being filled simultaneously from both ends. Her moan is muffled around Ben’s thrusting length, but Kylo sees the way her body shudders as she is filled. Ben’s head presses back against Kylo’s shoulder, his mouth parted and his eyes closed as he surrenders control to Kylo.

He trusts Kylo. He knows Kylo will take care of him. He always has.

Kylo picks up the pace, slamming into Ben a little more roughly. He notices the way Rey presses her thighs together, and he knows she’s close. She needs more to get there.

“Touch her,” he urges Matt through gritted teeth.

Matt bends further over Rey’s body to let his hand snake under her middle, disappearing between her legs, and Kylo watches her eyes flutter closed in pleasure. Kylo angles his hips, moving to hit that spot deep inside Ben that he knows will send him over the edge.

Ben gasps when Kylo finds it, a soft sound tearing from his throat, and Kylo’s lips curl against Ben’s throat in satisfaction. “Do you feel that? Rey is full of you and you’re full of me.”

Ben moans in response, his body tightening around Kylo’s cock, and Kylo hisses out a breath at the sensation. He hears Matt’s breath leaving him in ragged pulls, his head lolled forward and his wrist still moving furiously to work Rey’s clit.

It is Rey who gives way first, her trembling body working as a catalyst that sparks a reaction between them all. Matt follows after her, his lips painting the curve of her spine with kisses as he spills inside her. Her throaty moans pull an orgasm from Ben, and his fingers are so tight in her hair when he comes that Kylo wonders idly if it is painful for her. If it is— she doesn’t complain.

When Kylo joins them, he does so with an uncharacteristic quiet as heat spreads through his entire body, feeling it down to his toes. These are his favorite moments. This singular instance of losing themselves in each other until the lines are so blurred they almost feel as one person.

It’s all he’ll ever need.

There is something to be said for the after though, when they are quiet and sated in his bed. This particular moment finds Rey tucked against Matt’s chest both of them leaning against Kylo’s headboard. Ben is curled near her hip, his cheek resting against the swell there as she runs her fingers through his hair. Kylo watches from the other side of the bed, resting with his head propped on his fist.

“What did you think of the house you looked at today?” Kylo wonders.

Rey shrugs. “It’s very far from Matt’s work.”

Kylo nods. “There are still a few more to look at before you decide.”

“We should probably settle on one soon though,” Matt sighs. “We’ll need the extra room.”

“We’ve got time, Matt,” Rey laughs. “At least nine months.”

Ben’s hand drifts over her stomach, his finger tracing a lazy pattern. Rey smiles down at the action, watching his ministrations for a moment before her brow furrows in thought.

“You’re still worrying,” Kylo notices. “Don’t.”

“It’s just… how do we explain all this?” Rey asks nervously. “The four of us… living together… and then now there will be one more and I don’t— I don’t even know—”

“Fuck anyone who has something to say about it,” Kylo scoffs. “We do what we talked about. You tell them it’s Matt’s. You tell them Ben and I got into a financial bind. Only we will know the truth.”

Rey sighs, nodding as if reassuring herself of his words. Ben stills his hand, his eyebrows knitting together in thought. “Still… I do wonder _whose_ it is. It’s a little odd not knowing.”

“We know whose it it is,” Kylo remarks flippantly. The others give him a curious look, as if he knows something they don’t. He merely shrugs, casting a grin in their direction. “It’s _ours.”_

Rey’s answering smile is worth it. Worth all of it really. He will do whatever he needs to keep them. All of them. He belongs to them… but they belong to _him._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also I’m like... going full garbage and writing a prequel for Ben and Kylo. So look for that on Twitter... or sub? Idk. Or don’t. Because it’s all trash. But I’ll be here writing it. Love you little gremlins. ❤️


	7. Not Alone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This spiraled into a soft fucking heap of straight Reylo. I don’t know. Ben is soft, and I love him, and he deserves this. I promise more depravity in the next one. (Yeah, fuck a duck I know y’all saw that new chapter count. I blame literally every one of my friends. Every single one.)
> 
> P.S. I’m so sorry I didn’t get to answer comments last chapter, I’ve been updating something every day and it came down to posting these tonight or answering comments before I pass out and I thought y’all would rather me update? I hope I’m not wrong I’m so sorry. 😭

 “You’re not supposed to be lifting that,” Ben scolds quietly.

He watches as Rey gives him an eye roll, pushing the front door open with her hip. “It’s not even heavy. If you want to help, bring in that standing lamp from the truck.”

He sighs, shaking his head as he moves to oblige. Rey is… very headstrong. If she were anyone else, she would scare the shit out of him. She isn’t like anyone else though. Rey is unlike anyone he’s ever met. She… sees everything about him— and loves him anyway. No one has ever done that. Except Kylo, that is.

He loves her fiercely for it.

Ben’s life has been… difficult. He never has fit anywhere, and for a long time he didn’t even know if he wanted to stay. Life is hard. Life is _painful._ If it weren’t for Kylo— well, things might have gone differently.

He knows what people would say if they knew about him and Kylo. Hell, what they would say about all of them now. He finds that the opinions of others don’t really bother him much. He has what he needs right in this house they’ve finally settled into.

The house is everything Rey wanted, and that makes Ben happy. He likes seeing her happy. He just likes seeing her if he is being honest.

If Kylo is his anchor… Rey is his sails.

She stands on the porch again, leaning against the door frame and giving him an expectant look as if silently telling him to hurry up. He smiles, grabbing the lamp in question and pulling it from the truck to carry it inside. He closes the truck door, deciding he’ll come back for the rest later. Rey looks tired— and he knows she won’t stop unless he does. He has spent most of the day helping her unpack slowly, Kylo having to run to the bar to cover a shift and Matt working until later that evening.

She gestures towards the corner of the room, one hand on her belly that now slopes outwards just so. She is still a tiny thing, but at twenty weeks there is a gentle curve to her midsection that strains against her clinging white t-shirt. Ben felt the baby kick last week, and the feelings it instilled in him… he can’t describe them.

Rey doesn’t want to find out the sex, claiming it’s more fun that way, but Ben already knows he loves that infant more than anything in the world.

When he turns back from his task of setting the lamp in her desired spot, he finds her idly rubbing a circle over her belly button, and he can’t help but grin.

“Kicking?”

Rey nods. “Really active today.”

“Can I feel?”

She beams, moving her hand and reaching to grab his hand. She pulls him to the couch, leaning back into the cushions and placing his palm against the side of her belly.

Ben feels it— like a tiny push against her skin, and it makes him warm inside. He moves to lie on his stomach, stretching out on the couch beside her and letting his cheek rest against her stomach. He closes his eyes as the tiny pushes press against him, a soft pressure against his face, and he smiles quietly to himself.

“Have you thought of names yet?”

Rey sighs. “I don’t know. Matt wants to name it after your dad if it’s a boy.”

“Han.” She nods, and Ben considers. He remembers a time in his life when just thinking about his father sent him spiraling. Now his happy far outweighs his sad. “What about a girl?”

“Kylo likes Kira.”

Ben chuckles. “Of course he does. It sounds sort of like his own name.”

She giggles. “I’m surprised it isn’t even closer.”

“What do _you_ like _?”_

She seems to give it some thought. “I really like Ren.”

He looks up at her curiously. “Like Footloose?”

She nods sheepishly. “I love that movie.”

“Hm. I suppose it would work for either sex.”

“I think so too. What do you think?”

“I think you’re growing it. You should name it.”

She beams. “I knew I loved you.”

Every time he hears it, it’s just like the first time. “Is it ever weird?” he wonders. “Loving all of us?”

She doesn’t hesitate. “Not really. I love you all differently, but no one more than the other.”

“How do you love me?”

She pushes his hair over his forehead in the way she knows he likes, and he settles back against her belly. He has asked her before, but she knows how much reassurances mean to him, and she never seems to tire of telling him.

“I love the way you are only loud when you have to be. I love how when I’m around you, I feel quiet. Like— the things that trouble me don’t seem so big. I just… love you, Ben. Very much. We all do. You know that, right? You’re not alone. You never will be.”

He lets an arm snake around her, pulling her closer. “I love you, too.”

Her fingers are running through his hair, and he thinks he could stay like this forever if so inclined. He loves when they are all together— but these moments with just the two of them are wonderful too.

His thumb is trailing over her hip bone, exposed as her t-shirt has hitched over her belly. He feels her squirm as he continues to stroke at her bared skin, and notices that her fingers have stilled in his hair.

He looks up at her, noticing the way her lip is trapped between her teeth, her cheeks tinged pink. “What’s wrong?”

“Mm. You’re touching me.”

“Barely?”

She shrugs. “It feels good.”

He makes another deliberate swipe against her skin. “It does?”

“It’s this damned second trimester. I’m always so… ready.”

He feels his cock twitch in his jeans, hardening as the idea of her already wet spurs him further. “I could… help you with that.”

Her lips curl into a grin. “Can you?”

He nods eagerly. It’s only when they’re alone together that Ben feels comfortable enough to take charge. Even if only just a little bit. He untangles himself from her, rising to sit beside her and gently urging her to her back. She’s smiling up at him, her face fresh and glowing, and he loves her like this.

The underside of her belly peeks out from under her shirt, and he trails a finger along it, grinning when he feels a tiny push. He lowers his mouth, pressing his lips to her skin there. Her fingers are carding through his hair again, and for a moment he closes his eyes to enjoy it. He feels safe when she does this.

Then he is moving, his fingers at the button of her jeans and he tugs them over her hips. Her underwear are simple white cotton, and when he lets his hand splay over her pubic bone to dip a thumb between her folds, he finds she _is_ already wet. He wants to see it.

He quickly rids her of her underwear as well, tossing them to the floor and spreading her legs to settle between them. She is damp with arousal, her folds glistening, and he runs two fingers up the length of her slit to gather it up.

It fascinates him that at one point in his life he thought he surely must have been gay, but he realizes now he can only feel what he’s feeling for someone he really cares about. This doesn’t bother him, as he knows he will never need more than what he has right now.

She whimpers when he slips those same two fingers inside her, stroking at the slick inner walls in a way he’s found she likes. When he leans in to let his tongue drag through her folds, he feels her tug at his hair in an insistent motion. He circles her clit slowly, painting a circle around the tiny bundle as she squirms against his mouth.

He’s never been with Rey _fully_ without Kylo or Matt present, but he enjoys exploring her like this as she does him. He isn’t sure why he’s hesitant to have sex with her when they’re alone, but he thinks perhaps he is afraid he will disappoint her somehow. That without Kylo’s instructions he won’t know what to do.

But _this—_ this he knows.

He knows that she likes it slow before he speeds up. She likes the buildup and the anticipation almost as much as the actual ending. He knows that a tug of his hair doesn’t mean stop, it means _keep going._ He knows when he finally, _finally_ wraps his lips around the sensitive bud of her clit, her thighs will press against his ears as she presses further into his mouth.

He knows her body now. Knows it as well as his own. As well as Kylo’s. When she comes against his tongue, she does so quietly, her mouth open in a silent cry and her eyes shut tight as her body trembles. She only comes this way for him. It makes him happy. Matt might make her gasp, Kylo may make her scream, but Ben— Ben can render her speechless. He is content with this much.

She pulls him to her lips after, kissing him softly as she tugs him closer. Her tongue sweeps through his mouth, and he hopes she can taste herself. Her hand moves to palm him through his jeans, and he groans into her mouth. Her skin fingers work at the button, pulling the fabric apart and sliding down the zipper before delving inside. He feels her soft hands around his cock, stroking him lightly in the way she knows he likes.

“ _Ben,”_ she rasps against his mouth. “I need— I need more.”

He stills, nervous. “Rey, I—”

“I know, I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to push you.”

He wants to though, he realizes. He wants to have this moment with her. He is just unsure of how to go about it. “I don’t know what to do. I’m afraid I’ll disappoint you.”

He feels her hands at his jaw, turning his face to hers. “You could _never_ disappoint me. I’ll help you. I’m here. Every step of the way. If you want it.”

“I do,” he breathes. “I want that.”

She kisses him sweetly, reaching to pull his stiff length from his jeans. She pushes the denim over his hips then, freeing him wholly and returning her hands to stroke the underside. He whimpers when she lets go, suddenly shuffling away to sit up. She urges him to the couch on his side, lying back down to slot against him, her back to his front.

She reaches behind her to let her palm cover his cheek, letting her leg drape backwards over his, and the angle allows the head of his cock to slide against her entrance.

“Grab my hips,” she urges.

He obeys, letting his hand cover her tiny waist and gripping her skin tight. She sighs in content, rolling her hips in a downward motion to let her drenched folds slide over his length.

“I want you to fuck me, Ben,” she grits out. “I want your cock inside me.”

He lets out a shaky breath at her forceful tone, her quiet demands calming him and taking his nerves. Her hand slides to let her fingers tangle in his hair, and he dips his hips to press the head of his cock at her entrance. When he presses inside, he shuts his eyes tight to focus on the slick heat of her.

 _Warm._ She is always so warm. In everything she does. This is no exception.

“ _Yes,_ Ben _,”_ she hisses. “That’s it. Now fuck me.”

His lips fall to her throat, tasting her skin as he pushes into her slowly in a rhythmic pattern. He thought he would be afraid to do this alone, thought the familiar panic that has ruled his life would take over, but there is nothing beyond the warmth of her skin and the lull of her voice as she whispers fevered instructions.

He focuses on her voice, on the quiet hum of her pleading sounds, and lets them be his guide. He feels… whole like this, he realizes. Like a normal person with normal wants, and he knows it’s because of her. That’s what he loves about Rey. She is the center of their world now. She gives them all a common center. Something to gravitate around and give them all purpose.

As he thrusts into her, increasing his pace steadily upon her hushed instruction, he feels that familiar heat pooling at the base of his spine and blooming outwards. He feels himself swelling impossibly inside her, and he needs to experience her coming apart around him, knowing he did it all on his own.

Her words have ceased, the only sounds now the quiet intake of her breath as she nears the edge with him. He buries his face in her hair, snapping his hips into hers and moaning softly as he is consumed by the feel of her.

When she begins to clench around him, her insides quivering around his thrusting length in climax— he finally allows himself to let go. He holds her tightly against him as he empties himself deep inside her, shaking against her as he comes down from the high of it all before slipping out of her with a groan.

She pulls at his hand to press a kiss into his palm, snuggling deeper against him as he wraps an arm around her. They are quiet, and Ben is happy to let the silence linger as he revels in the moment. It is only when he feels her breathing slow that he realizes she’s dozed off, and he reaches to the back of the couch to drape a blanket over them. He snuggles into her, enjoying the warmth of her skin and letting his eyes close in content.

His hand rests against her belly, the gentle kicks of the baby the last thing he feels before allowing sleep to claim him.

 _Family,_ he realizes. _They’re a family._

It’s everything he’s ever wanted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... I started the Benlo prequel. It’s straight M/M, so like, if that’s not your thing totally understand. BUT, I loved delving into why Ben and Kylo are the way they are. 
> 
> [Shipwrecked](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17535572/chapters/41317238)


	8. The Curious Case of Matt Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ⚠️: This chapter is utterly depraved. Full-blown M/M. TURN BACK NOW.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is... almost half the length of the entire fic was at this point. It is also... Rey-less. It’s a real brotherly bonding session and if that’s not your thing... you know where the back button is my dears. 😅 I promise Rey will get PLENTY of screen time in the next chapter.

_Present_

Matt shifts at his desk, clenching his jaw with the movement as he struggles to maintain his composure. His day has been… for lack of a better word— _uncomfortable_ , and he has no one to blame but his damned self. Except perhaps his brother. How did he let Kylo talk him into this?

If only he’d kept his fucking mouth shut, but no, of course his curiosity _had_ to get the best of him.

_Two Weeks Ago_

“Is she asleep?”

Ben glances over at her face resting in Matt’s lap, grinning as he nods. “Out like a light.”

Matt rubs her shoulder lightly, letting his hand smooth down her side to cover her rounded belly. “Hormones are really kicking her ass.”

“Third trimester is a bitch apparently,” Ben chuckles.

Matt continues to idly let his finger stroke at the side of her stomach, the baby rolling under her skin and drawing a grin from him. Ben pulls her feet further into his lap, pulling a blanket from the back of the couch and covering her with it. She snuggles further against Matt, sighing softly in sleep. It amuses him that both he and Ben are no longer watching the movie, content to watch her sleep.

Ben’s eyes flick to Matt’s, regarding him curiously in the way Matt has learned means he wants to ask a question. “Something on your mind?”

Ben shrugs one shoulder. “I was just… curious…”

“About what?”

“Well… did you think this is where you’d end up?”

Matt considers. “I mean… obviously not. How could I have anticipated this?”

“Are you… are you _happy_ though?”

He notices Ben biting his lip, looking nervous as if this question has plagued him for more time than he’ll admit. Matt hasn’t actually fully considered this himself, but when faced with the question point blank he is surprised to find his answer comes easy.

“I am.”

Ben blows out a breath. “Good.”

“Hey,” Matt assures, moving to clap a hand against Ben’s shoulder. “We’re not going anywhere, Ben. Okay?”

“Yeah,” Ben nods. “Okay.”

Something has been eating at Matt, though. Something he has been too afraid to ask. He stares down at his lap, his jaw working as he ponders his question. Ben seems to notice his struggle, turning his head. “What is it?”

Matt feels his face heat, and he is grateful for the died lighting in the room. “I was just… curious…” he starts, echoing Ben’s words.

“About?”

“You… and well, Kylo.”

Ben’s eyebrows raise. They have never spoken about this outside of the bedroom. Matt has always been too afraid to bring it up with Kylo around. Ben glances away, his hand moving to scratch at the back of his neck in a nervous manner. “What did you want to know?”

“How did it start? Really?”

“By accident,” Ben admits. “He used to… sleep with me a lot. Just sleep. To calm the night terrors. It just… it progressed.”

“Does it—” Matt swallows, feeling his ears burning beneath his hair. “Does it _feel_ good?”

Ben clenches his lips, looking down at his knees before flicking his eyes to Matt’s. “Honestly?” Matt nods, and Ben continues quietly. “It feels… _incredible.”_

“It’s just hard to picture it feeling good.”

“It’s kind of like… um,” Ben lets his head fall back and forth as if thinking, his brow furrowed in concentration. “Women have… a place inside that amplifies everything, right?”

Matt nods. “Sure.”

“Well… so do men.”

“I thought the whole prostate thing was a myth.”

Ben shakes his head, looking slightly uncomfortable. “It’s… definitely not a myth. If you know what you’re doing.”

Matt nearly jumps out of his skin when he feels another body drape across the back of the couch, their brother leaning over the edge and looking positively gleeful. “And I _definitely_ know what I’m doing.”

Matt feels his face flame. “I thought— I thought you went to bed?”

“Well I was going to, but then I got thirsty, and apparently I’m not the only one.”

Matt grits his teeth. “I was just— I was just curious _.”_

 _“_ Curious— or _curious?”_ Kylo teases.

“Just curious.” Matt murmurs.

Kylo shrugs, moving away from the couch to step into the kitchen. He grabs a bottled water from the fridge, padding back through the living room and pausing just behind Matt to lean into his ear.

“Well, if you ever get _curious…_ we’d be happy to help you out.”

He saunters off with that, and Matt is left flustered and heated as Ben gives him a sympathetic look.

“He’s an asshole,” Matt grumbles.

Ben shrugs. “True… but he’s ours.”

 _Unfortunately,_ Matt thinks.

He’d told Kylo he was merely curious… but if he was being honest with himself… the more he thought about it, the more _curious_ he became.

_Present_

Matt has to suppress a groan when he rises from his desk chair, the action only furthering his discomfort. He tugs at his collar, the skin there heated.

“Are you okay?”

Matt spares a glance at the cubicle beside his, his office mate giving him a curious expression.  

“Yeah,” Matt lies. “I’m fine.”

He shuffles away, his steps awkward as he fights the discomfort he feels. He knows discomfort is just something he calls it to spare himself, knowing the more _accurate_ depiction of what he feels is too embarrassing to consider.

He hurries to the bathroom, quickly checking beneath the stalls to ensure he is alone and then leaning over the sink to turn on the tap. He splashes water on his neck, his skin flushed with color and his body tense as he stares at his reflection, shaking his head.

He _can’t_ believe he let Kylo talk him into this.

_One Week Ago_

Matt closes the door behind him, stepping into the house and setting his bag down on the entry table before toeing out of his shoes. The house is quiet, Ben and Rey having went to dinner after her doctor’s appointment and Kylo working late tonight.

It is not often that Matt finds himself _alone_ ;  there is always at least one other person at home. It is oddly disquieting to be by himself, and he shuffles through the living room quickly in search of his room. He pulls at his tie, unknotting it as he steps through the door to the bedroom.

He shrugs out of his jacket, laying it over the bed and sitting atop the comforter to work at his socks. He is just pulling them off when he notices a tiny black box sitting on his dresser, a stark red bow and a white card with his name printed on it hanging from the top.

_Kylo._

He recognizes the handwriting immediately. Frowning, he moves to pick up the box. He is almost afraid to open it. Gingerly lifting the lid, he sees an oval shaped… _something_ laying inside, and a somewhat larger… _something_ beside it with a power button. The smaller piece is no bigger than the end of his thumb, fitting easily into the palm of his hand.

_What the fuck is it?_

He already regrets what he is about to do, but his fucking _curiosity_ gets the better of him. Picking up his phone, he taps out a quick text to Kylo in hopes to learn what the stupid thing is.

It is barely a minute before Kylo’s reply comes through.

 

 

 

> **Kylo: Something to ease your curiosity.**
> 
> **Matt: What’s that supposed to mean.**
> 
> **Kylo: You wanted to know if it feels good.**
> 
> **Matt: You fucking didn’t.**
> 
> **Kylo: Obviously I did.**
> 
> **Matt: There’s no way I’m using this.**
> 
> **Kylo: Sure. Lube’s in the drawer if you need it. Have fun.**

Matt tosses his phone to the bed, blowing out a frustrated breath. No way is he using that thing. No fucking way.

* * *

It is still sitting in its little box when he gets out of the shower, staring at him. He supposes it can’t hurt to just _look_ at it. He snatches the box, sitting on his bed and pulling the device out. He notices now that the two pieces are attached by a thin cord, and he lets the smaller piece rest in his palm as he studies it. Toying with the larger piece, he curiously flicks on the button that seems to give it power, and the smaller piece begins to vibrate in his hand. 

 _Oh_.

It’s nothing too scandalous, just a slight buzzing against his palm, but he feels his neck heat with a blush. His phone buzzing on the nightstand startles him, and he drops the entire thing guiltily. He checks his texts, seeing that Ben and Rey have decided to go out for ice cream and will not be home for at least another hour.

_How convenient._

The stupid toy is still resting against his bed, the black silicone stark against his green comforter and glaring up at him. He bites his lip. Why must he be so fucking _curious_? Maybe it wouldn’t hurt if he— _no._ Definitely not.

He storms out of his room, still wearing nothing but his towel as he makes his way to the laundry room to grab more underwear from the dryer. He stops in the hall, Kylo’s room just across from his, and he stares at the door for several moments.

Why would he even need lube anyway? The thing is so small. Then again… so is his… _fuck._ No. He starts to move down the hall, slowing after only three steps and chewing on his lip furiously.

_No one would know._

God damn his motherfucking curiosity.

He turns on his heel, stomping into Kylo’s room and grabbing for the familiar bottle from the bedside table before quickly retreating back into his own room. His heart hammers in his chest, still in shock that he is not only considering this, but _actively_ engaging in it.

He stares down at the device on his bed, trying to decide how he will even go about this. He supposes a direct approach is best, and quickly drops his towel before he can change his mind. He sits at the edge of the bed, picking up the small end and rolling it between his fingers. The silicone is smooth, but also not very giving, and Matt wonders if this is why Kylo pointed him in the direction of lube.

He dispenses a small amount from the bottle, coating the small end lightly, and it becomes slick in his hand. He swallows hard, rethinking this for the last time even knowing that he has already succumbed to his inquisitive nature. He lies back against the bed, closing his eyes as he reaches beneath him, spreading his legs to nudge at the tight ring that has definitely _never_ been used as Matt is now intending.

It is an odd sensation, a foreign object prodding at a place that is not meant to be filled in such a way, and at first his body is resistant. The slick coating helps, and Matt presses a little harder, pushing past the unyielding muscle just hard enough that it gives way, allowing the tiny piece to slip inside.

 _Ah._ Okay. This isn’t so bad. It isn’t even really anything special if he’s being honest. More… weird than anything. He is hyper-aware of its presence, but beyond that is is just… odd. Is this what all the fuss was about? He is just about to pull it out when he remembers the remote.

He reaches for it, still lying on his back and flicking it on as a deep vibration sets off inside him. Oh. _Oh._ That is— _that_ is something. He feels the vibration throughout the entire region of his pelvis, starting deep inside and blooming outwards until he can damned near feel it in his dick. It feels… not bad. Admittedly. In fact if he’s being honest with himself— it feels good. _Really_ good.

He lets his eyes close, squirming slightly as he feels his cock hardening between his legs. He reaches to stroke it, wrapping his hand around his length and fisting it tight. He thrusts into his hand, still slicked by the lube and only adding to the sensation of it all.

A moan escapes him, long and loud, and he is ridiculously grateful that the house is empty. If Kylo finds out— _no,_ don’t think about Kylo right now. He continues to work his cock, fucking his own fist roughly now and chasing the blinding pleasure that is still assaulting him inside.

When he comes, it is messy and drawn out, painting his stomach in quick spurts that is only prolonged by the vibrations inside him. He shudders out a breath as he pulls the offensive little device out from inside, tossing it across the bed as if it burns him and struggling to catch his breath. He stares up at the ceiling in a daze, both mortified and amazed by what he just experienced.

The worst part is… he already knows he wants to do it again.

_Present_

_Finally_ he is free from work. He practically sprints to his car, anxious to be home and free himself from this torment of his own making. Well, and Kylo’s of course. He can’t forget Kylo. Hasn’t been able to _not_ think about Kylo with every fucking step today.

When he settles behind the wheel, he grips it tightly under his fingers, setting his forehead against it and breathing heavily. He reaches down with one hand to palm his cock through his slacks, half-hard from the strain and tucked under his waist band to prevent anyone from noticing.

He sincerely hopes that the house is empty when he gets home. Maybe he can rid himself of it quietly, maybe he can pretend it never happened. He can go back to normal and Kylo will never know and it can just be a weird experiment that shouldn’t have happened.

As if he is that lucky.

_Yesterday_

He has to stop doing this.

He’s tried, he really has. Every time he uses the fucking “egg” (as he has since learned it is called)  that Kylo gifted him, he tells himself it will be the last time. It just— it feels _so good._ It amplifies his orgasm to whole new heights that he can’t reach otherwise.

He’s fantasized what it would be like to use it with Rey— to have it inside him with her lips around his cock or sheathed deep inside her pussy as they come together. He doesn’t even allow himself to fantasize… other alternatives. Terrified of what the mental image of he and his… other housemates would do to him.

He is afraid he won’t hate it.

He has long abandoned his shame, standing over his bed, curled into himself, clutching the remote in one hand and his cock in the other. The house is blissfully empty, and of course Matt is taking advantage of the fact— because apparently he is a disgusting addict now.

Rey is out shopping, Kylo and Ben are both at work and so here Matt lies, indulging in his own depravity and unable to help himself. He clicks the button on the remote, amping up the vibration and letting out a moan as he feels his cock swelling in his hand.

He is close, so close that he can feel it in every nerve ending, and he strokes himself just a little faster to get there.

Then the unthinkable happens.

Of course his door would open.

Of _course_ it would be Kylo on the other side.

Matt yelps as he drops the remote, scrambling for cover as Kylo gives him a gleeful look. The fucking egg is still vibrating inside him, the remote resting on the floor and Matt attempts to toe it under the bed stealthily.

It’s futile.

He watches as Kylo’s eyes flick to it, grinning wickedly. “I thought you tossed it out?”

“I— well, I just— you’re supposed to be at _work.”_

He can’t think straight. Not with his cock painfully hard and that fucking silicone sin ball wedged in his ass.

“Got off early— something that can’t be said for you.”

Matt blushes to his hairline. “It’s not— it’s not what it looks like.”

“Isn’t it? Looks pretty straightforward to me.” Kylo takes a step. “I mean, don’t stop on my account.”

Matt watches in horror as he stoops to pick it up, running a thumb over the silicone before smiling wider. He clicks the button, sending it into the highest setting and Matt cannot contain the moan that escapes his mouth.

Kylo looms over him, Matt falling to his back and attempting to roll away but Kylo’s hand rests against the bed, trapping him on his side. He lies there in a panic, curled on his side in something reminiscent of the fetal position as Kylo’s arms cage him in, his face too close to and his voice lingering at Matt’s ear. “How many times have you done this, Matt?”

Matt shakes his head furiously. “It’s the first time.”

“Try again.”

“I— I only—” Matt sucks in a breath, his focus shot to hell amidst all the sensations tearing through him. “I don’t know. Several.”

“Curiosity killed the cat, eh?” Matt shuts his eyes in embarrassment, and Kylo clicks his tongue. “Hey, don’t do that. Nothing to be bashful about. It’s okay to feel good.”

Matt just shakes his head again, wanting to die a little. He feels Kylo’s hand at the sheet Matt had grabbed to cover himself, trying to ease it away even as Matt clings to it resolutely.

“Come on now, Matty. I can’t help you if you continue to be stubborn.”

“I don’t _want_ your help. Just go away.”

“You don’t? You haven’t even gotten to the best part yet.”

Matt can’t help the twinge of curiosity that trickles through him. “The best part?”

Kylo’s voice is soft and cooing as if speaking to a frightened animal. “Yes. There’s no way you could have gotten it deep enough. Let me help you. It can be _so_ much better.”

Matt bites his lip, torn between all consuming embarrassment and crippling interest. He feels Kylo’s hand brushing along his exposed hip, and the contact on his already over sensitive skin makes him shudder.

“Shh,” Kylo soothes. “That’s it. It’s okay. I won’t tell anyone.”

Matt’s peeks up at him. “You won’t?”

“No, no, it’s our little secret.”

He feels Kylo tugging at the sheet again, and Matt is far less resistant this time. His grip on the fabric is only slight, and Kylo is able to pry it easily from his loose hold. His cock is still hard and insistent, pointing up towards his navel and leaking at the tip— so close to coming that it is painful.

He watches with wide eyes as Kylo brings his hand to his face, sinking one long finger into his mouth to wet it thoroughly. Matt’s mouth opens in protest as Kylo brings it behind Matt, trailing the now slick digit down the base of his spine, causing Matt to shiver as it dips lower. He panics slightly as it slides into the cleft of his ass, squirming in protest.

“Kylo, I don’t— I don’t know if—

A whimper escapes him as he feels the press of Kylo’s finger against the furled opening, just the tip slipping inside and Matt clenches around it instinctively.

“That’s it,” Kylo croons. “That’s not so bad is it? You’re doing so good.” He presses it deeper, his finger sinking further inside until the tip of it brushes against the egg still vibrating within. “See? Not deep enough. Not nearly deep enough to hit where you need it.”

He pushes the egg deeper, the device sliding further inside until Matt feels something like a bolt of lightning tearing through him.

“ _Ah.”_

Kylo grins. “There we go. Do you feel that? It feels good, doesn’t it?” Matt can only nod. “Touch yourself. You look like you need it. Unless you want me to?”

Matt shakes his head, wanting to maintain _some_ level of dignity and he resumes his hold on his aching cock, pumping it in his fist as the heated sparks of pleasure set off by the egg still course through him.

Kylo has begun to torture him further, pulling at the cord that tethers the egg only to push it right back where it was just after tugging it away. It drives Matt _insane._

He is gasping for breath, Kylo keeping up his wicked ministrations as he leans over Matt’s trembling body. Matt feels his orgasm coming, feels the swelling of his cock as liquid pleasure pools at his spine, heat coursing through him until it explodes— his climax hitting him with the force of a wave.

He comes all over the bedspread, the passing thought drifting through his mind that he will need to throw it in the wash and make up an excuse before Rey returns home. Matt shivers as Kylo withdraws his finger, pulling at the cord as he withdraws to remove the egg as well. He shuts his eyes tight, too boneless from the aftermath of his orgasm to fully feel the mortification that he knows will assault him later.

“Don’t get shy on me now,” Kylo chastises. “It felt good. It’s okay that you enjoyed it.”

“All of this is _so_ wrong.”

“More wrong than fucking your girlfriend with your brothers?”

Matt remains silent, realizing his point. It isn’t as if _anything_ about their relationship is conventional. At this point, what’s one more taboo?

“Admit it,” Kylo urges. “You loved that.”

What’s the point in lying? Kylo witnessed the entire thing. He _knows_ what it did to Matt. So he just nods, his eyes still shut, refusing to look at Kylo.

Kylo chuckles. “And that was just my finger. Imagine how much better you would feel if you took it… _further.”_

Matt shudders. “There’s no way.”

“Isn’t there?” He feels Kylo’s hand at his back, smoothing over his shoulder blades in a soothing motion. “Look at you. Definitely not the composed big brother I know. I wonder what the others would say if they could see you?”

Matt’s eyes fly open, peering over his shoulder in fear. “You said you wouldn’t tell.”

“Did I?” Kylo grins. “I’ve never been very good at secrets.”

“But you _said—”_

 _“_ Maybe we can make a deal.”

Matt narrows his eyes. “What deal?”

Kylo shrugs, his grin only hitching up wider like a predator who’s caught his prey. How appropriate. “Oh, just an experiment. Harmless really. Think you’re up to it?”

Matt swallows, knowing that whatever Kylo has planned will probably drive him insane, but what choice does he have? He blows out a breath, sighing heavily.

“Tell me what you have in mind.”

_Present_

Why did he think the universe would be kind to him? Of course the house would be almost full when he got home. Or _course_ Rey would be nowhere around to provide a buffer.

When Matt walks in the house, it is to the sight of Kylo draped across the couch, Ben curled into his side as Kylo cards his fingers through Ben’s hair. Ben looks drained as he watches whatever is playing on the tv, and Kylo looks up to greet Matt as he walks inside.

“Hey honey, how was your day?”

Matt frowns at Kylo’s leer, shaking his head as he sets his bag on entry table. “Where’s Rey?”

Kylo shrugs. “Out to dinner with that friend she made from Lamaze class— Rose?”

“Ah,” Matt sighs. She’s likely to be gone for awhile then. Fuck. He glances at Ben who hasn’t moved since Matt arrived. “What’s wrong with him?”

Kylo glances down at him, frowning. “He had a bad day. He’ll be alright.”

“Alright, well, I’ll be… in my room.”

He moves past them, intending to get it his own room as fast as possible and relieve himself from the torment he is still suffering. He is only steps from the hallway when Kylo’s voice stops him, his tone wicked and low as it carries from the couch.

“Matt.”

Matt stills, not wanting to turn around, knowing exactly what is on Kylo’s mind. “What.”

He turns slightly, taking in the smirk at Kylo’s mouth as he grins out at Matt. “So? Did you wear it?”

Matt clenches his jaw. “No.”

“Really? Are you sure? You look… uncomfortable.”

“I’m fine.”

“I don’t know if I believe you.”

“You don’t have to,” Matt huffs, turning to stomp down the hall.

He hears Kylo murmuring to Ben, and then the sound of the couch shifting followed by Kylo’s heavy footsteps padding after him down the hall. Matt tries to shut Kylo out of his room, but Kylo presses inside before he can get the door closed.

“Where are you running off to, Matt? You seem in an awful hurry.”

“Get out, Kylo.”

“I think you’re hiding something. I think you’re keeping something _bottled up.”_

Matt wants to punch Kylo in that moment, his gleeful grin making his blood boil. Especially since his blood was _already_ heated due to his dirty little secret. “I’m not hiding anything.”

“Oh really? Then you won’t mind showing me.”

“I’m not showing you anything.”

“Why not? Nothing I haven’t seen before. Especially considering…” He let himself trail off, even though _both_ of them knew he was alluding to what happened yesterday.

Matt grits his teeth. “That’s not the point.”

Kylo takes a step towards him, and Matt backs into the opposite wall. He _hates_ that Kylo has an inch on him. He’s always been just _slightly_ taller than both he and Ben. It’s utter bullshit. He crowds Matt’s space, Kylo’s chest only a hair’s breadth from his own and Matt sucks in a nervous breath.

Kylo glances down between them, his mouth quirking into a grin. “So you’re going to pretend you’re not wearing it right now?”

Matt nods slowly. “I’m not.”

“Then tell me why your skin is flushed— or why your breathing is so heavy— or maybe even why there’s sweat on your brow. You look… _wrecked.”_

 _“_ Just coming down with something.”

 _“_ Okay _,_ then show me. Show me where it is. If you’re not using it… it should still be in here, right? I only gave it to you this morning. Where did you put it?”

Matt feels his stomach sink. _Fuck._ “I— I threw it away.”

“Really.”

Matt nods weakly.

“Stop fucking lying. _Show_ me.” Kylo urges. Matt is frozen, his body still heated and needy and only worsened by Kylo’s proximity. “Fine,” Kylo sighs. “Just be still. I’ll do all the work.”

Kylo reaches for Matt’s fly, undoing the button and Matt can’t bring himself to do anything about it. If he is being honest— he feels… _relieved._ So relieved to have the choice taken from him. To relent control.

Matt looks up at the ceiling as Kylo bunches his Matt’s pants at the waist, untucking his fairly stiff cock from the confines of his waistband and leaving it pronounced from beneath his briefs. Kylo smirks down at it, flicking his eyes back to Matt’s face in satisfaction.

“You seem awfully worked up. I wonder why?”

Matt grinds his jaw, his fists clenching at his side. When he feels Kylo’s fingers skirting along his clothed length, he breathes deep through his nostrils, caught between embarrassment and intrigue. He _knows_ his body shouldn’t be reacting this way. He has long excused Ben and Kylo’s relationship but he is not them.

So why is he so worked up right now?

He hates the whimper that escapes him when Kylo peels down his underwear, his cock bobbing free and making it all too apparent that he’d done _exactly_ what he’d vehemently denied. The black ring sits tightly at the base of Matt’s cock, hugging it tightly as the silicone tether that trails between his legs disappears between the cheeks of his ass.

They both know what’s on the other end, not having to see the plug to know exactly where it’s seated. Kylo looks delighted, his eyes crinkling at the corners as if he’s just been given an incredible gift.

“Well, well,” Kylo practically purrs. “Isn’t this a sight.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Matt grates.

“Oh no,” Kylo laughs. “You don’t get to play hard to get when you’re all trussed up like this. With the plug _I gave you_ wedged in your ass. How was it? Were you turned on all day? Was it _uncomfortable?”_

“ _Yes, okay?”_ Matt almost shouts. “It’s been a fucking nightmare.”

“Poor Matty,” Kylo coos. “I suppose we should help you.”

“W-we?”

Kylo nods, glancing to the door. “Get in here.”

Ben appears from the hall, standing dutifully still in the doorway, his eyes flicking to Matt’s now straining length before looking over ag Kylo. Kylo tugs on Matt’s jacket then, pushing him to the bed to sit and Matt can only obey, unable to fight it.

Kylo helps him shrug out of his jacket, quietly moving to undo the buttons of his shirt and quickly ridding him of that too. He pulls his glasses from the bridge of his nose next, carefully folding them together and placing them on the nightstand. “Don’t worry, we’ll be plenty close enough for you to see.”

Matt swallows, watching his brother pull his shirt over his head and toss it aside. He should stop this, logically he knows that— but he’s just so damned… _curious._ He can’t deny how good this fucking plug has felt, even if it’s driven him insane. All because _Kylo_ had suggested it. What _else_ could Kylo show him?

Kylo looks at Ben, taking on that authoritative air that he frequently has during their time altogether. It is hard _not_ to do what he says when he gets like this.

“Ben,” Kylo murmurs quietly. “Strip.”

Ben doesn’t hesitate, pulling off his shirt and jeans quickly, rolling down his underwear last to stand naked in the doorway, quietly awaiting instruction. Kylo jerks his head, gesturing towards the edge of the bed. “There. On your knees.”

Matt’s eyes widen. He hadn’t anticipated Ben being a part of… whatever this is. Fuck, he hadn’t anticipated _any_ of this. Yet, here he is. Doing nothing to stop it.

Ben kneels on the floor dutifully, his expression passive as it often is. He must have had a _very_ bad day to appear so morose.

Kylo strides over, running his fingers through Ben’s hair to slide over his cheek, landing under chin to tilt it upwards. “Do what I say,” Kylo demands quietly. “I’ll take care of you after.”

Ben nods, gazing up at their brother with… adoration? Respect? Matt has always been curious about what they share. He has always felt… like an outsider with them. Like he doesn’t quite fit into whatever they are. He has to admit it has bothered him.

Kylo’s eyes land on Matt then, fixing him with that same heated stare. “You too. Strip.”

Matt huffs indignantly.“You can’t just—”

“I said,” Kylo urges, leaning in close. “Strip.”

Matt has no idea why he feels a need to obey, but his skin heats further with Kylo’s forceful tone, feeling an urge to comply. He shakily reaches for his pants, gripping them and his underwear to push them over his thighs in one fell swoop. He is left bare, the ring still tight around his cock that points upwards, angry and red and needy.  

Kylo holds out his hand, silently urging Matt to take it, and he does so without question. Kylo pulls him to his feet, tugging at his hips to bring him standing in front of Ben who continues to kneel on the floor.

He notices Ben is aroused, his cock insistent against his thigh, and Matt finds himself fascinated by the whole thing.

Until Kylo hands are smoothing over his ass, his finger prodding between the crease to tap at the flat end of the plug. Matt jerks, sucking in a breath as the pull of the plug tugs at his hard cock, just as it has inadvertently done all day.

He feels Kylo’s breath at his ear, his voice washing over the shell. “I think you’ve had enough of this for today.”

Matt cries out when Kylo suddenly pulls out the plug, dropping it to let it hang between his legs. He reaches around then to grab the attached ring, sliding it over the length of him to free his cock from its confines.

Matt feels both relieved and disappointed to see it gone, the discomfort fading but only furthering his neediness. He hears the plug drop to the floor, and isn’t given a moment’s notice before Kylo’s hand is on him, fisting his dick and sliding upward in one deft stroke. Matt stares down at what’s happening, mesmerised by a hand that looks so much like his own working his cock.

“See, Matt? You were afraid for nothing. See how good it feels?” _Stop this._ He should stop this. He should. Kylo is still talking. The sound of his voice is the only thing Matt is able to focus on. His next words are a whisper, causing Matt to shake all over. “We can make it better.”

Kylo nods down at Ben, whose hands tentatively reach to cover Matt’s thighs. He leans in, looking up at Matt in question as if waiting for his approval.

_Wrong. So wrong._

He wants it though, he realizes. He wants to be a part of whatever this is. A part of _them._ He’s tired of being on the outside looking in. He does the only thing he can. He nods down at Ben.

The first swipe of Ben’s tongue on the underside of Matt’s cock is jarring, wet and warm and _so wrong—_ but then Ben’s mouth is closing in over the head of him before he can have any sort of rational thought over the matter. Matt’s fists clench at his sides as Ben’s mouth sinks down over the length of him, Matt’s cock sliding over Ben’s tongue and pressing into the back of his throat as Kylo’s hands move to grip his waist.

“Ben is such a good boy,” Kylo croons. “Isn’t he? Tell him, Matt. Tell him how good he is.”

“ _Ah,_ ” Matt breathes. “S-So— _so good.”_

 _“_ But is it enough for you wonder?” Kylo murmurs. “You’ve gotten… accustomed to a certain way of _fulfillment.”_

He hears the squirt of a bottle, not even knowing where it came from but having no time to dwell on it. Broken curses fall from Matt’s mouth as he feels the press of Kylo’s slicked finger, pushing into the loosened hole easily with the aid of the lube he’d summoned from seemingly nowhere to grind inside him. It shouldn’t feel as good as it does. He knows that.

Yet it does. It feels _so_ good.

Kylo adds another finger, scissoring them apart to stretch him as Ben bobs up and down Matt’s length slowly. It takes everything Matt has not to grab at Ben’s hair, suppressing the urge to thrust into his mouth for fear of losing himself completely.

“Look at you,” Kylo grates. “You’re almost as ready as Ben. I wonder…” Matt practically mewls as Kylo grinds his fingers deep inside. “I wonder if you could take me?”

Matt feels panic rising in his chest. Too much. That’s _far_ too much. “ _N-no,”_ he babbles, trying to pull away and only pressing deeper into Ben’s mouth in the process. Kylo stills him with a firm hand on his waist, shushing him.

“Really? Look at how you’re swallowing my fingers.” He accentuates his point by twisting them wholly, and Matt’s head lolls forward in mindless ecstasy. “You aren’t _curious_ about what something… _bigger_ would feel like?”

“I— I don’t— _why?”_ Matt sputters. “Why do you even want to?”

“Because,” Kylo growls. “I’ve fucked everyone else in this house except _you—_ you’re really killing my average.”

“God,” Matt half laughs through gritted teeth. “Of _course_ that’s why.”

“Or maybe I just want you to join us,” Kylo simpers. “Maybe I know how much you would love it, and I want to give it to you.”

Matt almost stumbles when Ben’s cheeks hollow, sucking him harder even as he hears another telltale squirt from the bottle of lube. When Kylo pulls his fingers out suddenly, Matt winces not from pain but from loss, his insides clenching at nothing. He groans when he feels something _larger_ pressing against him, Kylo’s stiff cock sliding against the cleft of his ass as Kylo thrusts against him lazily.

“Come on, Matt,” he urges. “Aren’t you _curious_?”

Matt bites his lip. “Will it— will it hurt _?”_

 _“_ Maybe a little,” Kylo admits. “ _All_ good things do.”

Matt’s eyes drift closed, his attention split between Ben’s warm mouth and the hot press of Kylo’s cock. Kylo is flush against him, the warmth of his chest pressed against Matt’s back as his erection continues to slide against Matt’s entrance.

“I don’t— I don’t know.”

“Tell him, Ben,” Kylo rasps, peering down over Matt’s shoulder. “Tell him how good it feels.”

Ben pulls off of Matt with a wet _pop_ , looking up at them through hooded eyes. He nods lazily, jaw slack and eye glazed. “It does,” he breathes quietly. “ _So good._ Kylo… Kylo knows what he’s doing.”

“Good boy,” Kylo praises contently. “Now continue.”

Ben has Matt’s cock back in his mouth before Matt can even think, sucking on the head before pushing down to the base to tongue the underside.

“ _Fuck,”_ Matt hisses.

“Say yes, Matt,” Kylo presses. “I promise you won’t regret it.”

Matt doesn’t know if that’s true, but he is too far gone to turn back now. “Slow,” Matt rasps. “And stop if I say.”

“Trust me,” Kylo breathes against his ear, dipping his hips just as Matt feels something thick and hot pressing against him. “You won’t ask me to stop.”

Kylo pushes at Matt’s back, bending him slightly and easing inside slowly. Matt feels every part of Kylo as he sinks inside, his cock stretching the muscle that was never meant to be stretched this way and leaving him more filled than ever before. Matt allows his fingers to find purchase in Ben’s hair then, steadying himself as Kylo continues to slide into him.

It is… _slightly_ painful, but only enough to give the pleasure he feels an edge that makes everything more intense. The copious amounts of lube paired with the efforts of the plug and Kylo’s fingers are enough to aid things, and it is no time at all before Kylo is sheathed inside Matt, holding him tight as he allows Matt to adjust.

“I don’t hear you asking me to stop,” Kylo teases.

“ _Shut up_ ,” Matt grits out. _Fuck._ Every word from Kylo only reminds him of how fucking wrong this is. It’s _filthy—_ but _fuck_ it feels good. Deeper than anything Matt has experienced so far, and when Kylo begins to withdraw, Matt feels the head of his cock brushing against some place inside Matt that steals his breath.

He slowly pushes back inside, and Matt is left gasping for air, Kylo beginning a steady pace that he increases with every stroke. When he begins to thrust in earnest, his hips slapping against Matt’s ass with more force, Matt thinks he might pass out. Every jolt from Kylo pushes him deeper into Ben’s mouth, and Ben takes it all with a controlled ease that he could have only learned from his time with Kylo.

Matt can see Ben working his own erection, moaning softly around Matt’s cock and heating Matt further. Kylo pumps into Matt from behind, his cock a hot intrusion as it bumps against Matt’s prostate with every thrust.

“Admit it,” Kylo grinds out. “Admit you like it.”

“ _Fuck,”_ Matt moans. “Is it not enough for you? That I’m stuffed full of you? You need me to _say_ it?”

Kylo’s mouth moves so close to Matt’s ear that Matt _feels_ the brush of his lips there, his voice tight and strained. “ _Yes_ ,” he hisses. “I want to hear you say it.”

Kylo angles his hips, dipping to hit deeper, and Matt lets out a guttural moan. “ _Fuck. Okay._ It feels good. _Fuck._ It feels _good.”_

He can’t see Kylo’s smirk, but he _knows_ it’s there. Matt feels something building, something that threatens to rip him apart. His cock swells against Ben’s tongue, and he feels Kylo’s thrusts begin to stutter as he seems to near the edge himself. Matt’s fingers grip Ben’s hair, driving into his mouth deeply as Kylo does the same to Matt’s tight channel.

“Come in Ben’s mouth,” Kylo demands. “He’ll take it. Just like you’re going to take everything I give _you_.”

Ben’s mouth is slack as he takes the forceful thrusts Matt drives into it, spit dribbling at the corners as his eyes roll back into his head. When Matt finally comes, it gushes down Ben’s throat in hot torrents that Ben swallows dutifully.

He doesn’t have time to be remorseful of what he’s done. Kylo is still fucking into him, delivering punishing thrusts that rock Matt forward, even as his spent cock falls from Ben’s mouth. Ben’s hand still works himself deftly, and he comes on the floor in a series of quiet grunts.

“ _Fuck—”_ Kylo moans. “ _So tight._ I can’t— I’m going to—”

Feeling Kylo’s cum flooding him is just as depraved as the rest of this entire ordeal, filling him with warmth even as it overflows to trickle down his thigh. When Kylo slides out of him, he feels as if he is gaping open from behind, and he wonders if it will return to normal.

“You’ll be fine,” Kylo huffs, as if sensing his worry. “Live to fuck another day.”

“You can’t—” Matt gasps, struggling to catch his breath. “You can’t tell Rey.”

Kylo chuckles lowly. “Don’t have to.”

Matt spins in a panic, wincing from the tenderness inside him and finding a very pregnant, very curious looking Rey standing in the doorway.

“You still like to watch,” Kylo hums in her direction, grinning.

Matt is _mortified,_ his entire body flooding with terror. “Rey, I— I—”

She smiles. _Actually smiles,_ striding into the room and pressing up on her toes to kiss him. “Don’t worry. I’m not mad.”

“You’re… you’re not?”

She shakes her head. “Never. I’m _happy.”_

“How can you— how can you be _happy?”_

“You think I didn’t notice how _curious_ you’ve been? How on the outside you’ve felt? I’ve been _waiting_ for you to be honest with yourself. With all of us.”

Matt is at a loss for words, glancing to Kylo who has flopped down on Matt’s bed, stretching like a cat in the sun. Ben crawls up to join him, curling into Kylo’s side as Kylo strokes at his back. He looks back to Rey, who grabs for his hand, pulling him down to her to kiss him more soundly.

“The only thing I wish is that you’d _waited_ for me.”

Matt sighs in content, pulling her closer and letting his tongue press into her mouth. Her arms wind around his neck, and he holds her as tightly to him as she is able with her rounded belly.

“There’s always round two,” Kylo drawls lazily.

They spare him a glance, observing his Cheshire grin before sharing a look with each other. Rey smirks, shrugging one shoulder. “Join us?”

Matt blows out a breath, a small smile playing at his mouth as he tilts her chin upwards, murmuring against her mouth.

“Always.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um, here’s what Matt was wearing all day...  
> 
> 
> If there is a moral to this story... it’s _lock your fucking door_.


	9. The Bet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ready, set, fuck!

“ _Harder.”_

Kylo grits his teeth. “If I fuck you any harder I’m going to poke the fucking baby.”

“You think you’re that big?” Rey chokes out with a huffed laugh.

“I don’t know sweetheart, _you tell me.”_

He rolls his hips to hit her deeper, and Rey lets out a garbled moan as the new angle damned near has him pressing at her womb. She leans back into him, her head falling back to lay against his shoulder as he continues to drive into her from behind on his bed.

“Asshole.”

Kylo laughs through his nose as he pulls Rey tighter against him. “Maybe when I’m done with your cunt.”

She makes some indignant sound that morphs into a long moan, and then she’s coming around his cock as her hand reaches behind her to grab his thigh. He lets his hand drape over her rounded belly as she comes apart, always enjoying the way the skin contracts tight there in this moment. He feels the baby kicking at his hand, and he rubs there, willing it to get a move on for all their sakes.

Rey squeezes her thighs together as she rides out the rest of her orgasm, and her trembling warmth paired with the tight cinch of her is enough to have him following after. He pulls her flush against him as he fills her up, making slow strokes into her still as he empties deep inside.

She is panting when he pulls out, her head against the pillow and her eyes drifting closed with fatigue from the effort. His poor girl. She’s so tired. Her body _so_ overworked. He reaches over the bed to grab a towel from the basket of clean laundry, wiping between her legs before tossing it aside.

Her breathing is already slowing, and she’s snuggling into the covers as her arms thread under the pillow. Kylo finds his discarded jeans, slipping back into them before turning back to Rey. He tugs the comforter out from underneath her, tossing it over her drowsy figure and leaning to press a kiss to her temple.

“It’s a stubborn thing,” she murmurs.

He laughs. “Must get it from me.”

He sees her smile sleepily, and he lets his thumb rub at her shoulder briefly before he shuts the curtains to block out the sun so she can nap. He shuts the door quietly behind him, padding down the hall to find his brothers draped against the large sectional in the living room.

Matt looks up from his seat on the couch, raising an eyebrow. “Since we aren’t rushing to the car I guess I can assume it was a no go?”

“Fuck off, Matt,” Kylo grumbles, and Matt just laughs.

Ben is peering in the direction of the hall, frowning. “Poor Rey. She’s so miserable.”

“Forty-one weeks pregnant will do that to you,” Matt sighs.

“I’m going to win that bet,” Kylo huffs.

He’s determined. Ever since the doctor suggested that sex could help induce labor, the three of them had placed a little wager— that whoever caused her to go into labor got to name the baby. Since she is far too big now to handle all three of them, it’s become a sort of race.

They all had their favorite choices— which meant they all wanted to win.

Matt shrugs, a sly grin on his face. “You’re not doing very well so far.”

Ben bites back a laugh as Kylo narrows his eyes. “Well, I’ll tell you one thing— if _I_ can’t fuck that baby out of her, it probably can’t be done.”

Matt rolls his eyes, turning back to the TV as Ben’s brow knits in determination. Matt smirks. “We’ll see.”

* * *

“I look like a whale,” Rey complains.

“You look beautiful.”

She rocks against Matt’s hips, bracing herself on his shoulders as her head rests against his neck. He lets his hands cling to her waist, aiding her in her movements as she rides him slowly. She’s so _wet—_ one of the upsides to being so pregnant.

“I don’t feel— _ah,_ I don’t feel very sexy right now.”

Matt stills. “I’ve been reading and they say you on top is the best way to induce labor.”

She huffs, clearly interested in _that._ “Okay, but let me try something.”

She pulls off of him, Matt hissing out a breath as his cock slides out of her. She pushes up on her knees before turning away from him, taking him back inside with her back now to his front. When he is sheathed back inside her, she leans back against him. “This is better.”

Matt rolls her onto his cock, her thighs spread on either side of his legs as he thrusts into her. His hand slides around to press against her belly, moving upwards to palm her breast.

“ _Ah,”_ she breathes. “Careful.”

He quirks an eyebrow. “Why?”

“They leak.”

That’s new. Curious as he is, he rolls a nipple between his fingers, tugging at it experimentally and Rey sucks in a breath as a dribble of liquid leaks out over his fingers. Bringing his hand back to his face, he presses his fingers to his tongue, finding it sort of… sweet.

“I mean, it’s not bad.”

Rey laughs as she swivels her hips. “You’re weird.”

He grins as he presses his lips to her throat, nipping at the skin there. “You love me.”

“Mm, I do.”

He grabs her hips then, picking up the pace as he thrusts into her a little more roughly. He has to admit, he wants to _win._ God help them all if it’s Kylo that causes it— they’ll never live it down.

Her body jolts with the force of each thrust, her hands bracing herself against his thighs as she takes him over and over. He lets one hand slide downward, fingers parting her folds to find her clit and rubbing deep circles into it to aid her ascent.

“I’m _close,”_ she whines.

He rubs harder at her clit, Rey squirming against him as he slams into her roughly. He feels her legs shaking against him, and in only moments he feels her contracting around his cock as she comes. He continues to push into her until he follows, his arms encircling her to hold her tight as he comes deep inside her.

He presses against her back, breathing hard as he composes himself and letting his lips fall over her shoulder lovingly.

“Anything?”

Rey sighs. “Just your run-of-the-mill toe-curling orgasm.”

“Bummer,” Matt laughs.

“I’ve had more orgasms this week than I’ve had all year.”

“Oh, you poor thing.”

“Shut up.”

“So grumpy.”

He can’t see her roll her eyes but he knows she is. “ _You_ try housing a Solo baby past your due date and see how chipper _you_ are.”

“We are pretty big,” he muses.

“It’s like a fucking full-grown person in there at this point.”

She turns her face in his direction behind her, and he presses a kiss to her cheek. “Not much longer. I promise. It’ll be worth it in the end.”

She sighs, nodding as she lets her hands fall to her belly. “I know. I’m just ready to meet them.”

He puts his hand over hers, grinning. “Me too, babe. Me too.”

* * *

“Hold onto the headboard,” Ben urges.

She does so, lifting up on her knees so that her legs straddle his face. She comes a little harder from this, and he’s decided to try a different approach. He leans up to swipe his tongue through her folds, the extra fluids that she’s sported lately collecting there as he drags it upwards.

She hums in content as he swirls it around her clit slowly, painting a circle there with his tongue and slowly increasing the pace. He presses his lips to it as if he’s kissing it, pulling it between them to suck at it softly. All the while he continues to let his tongue swipe against it— and when he lets his teeth graze it gently in a way he knows she likes, she gasps as she falters in her hold of the headboard.

Ben backs away from her cunt, licking his lips. “Don’t let go. I don’t want you to fall and hurt yourself.”

“Okay,” she rasps.

He dives back in, pulling the taut bud between his lips and sucking just a little harder than before. She bucks against his face, and the underside of the swell of her belly brushes against his hair. He grins as he rolls his tongue over the tiny bundle of nerves, focusing on what will make her feel best.

He isn’t exactly interested in winning his brother’s bet, but it _has_ meant more alone time with just he and Rey— something he isn’t afforded very often. Plus, he _knows_ how uncomfortable she is, and he hates seeing her this way. It doesn’t hurt that he’s ecstatic to meet the baby. They all are at this point.

“ _Fuck—_ right there.”

He takes note of where she wants him, focusing all his attention on her clit and hollowing his cheeks to suck. He brings his hand between her legs, sliding two fingers inside her and curling them to brush against the rigid patch of flesh just inside and she lets out a long moan as he applies pressure there.

When he twists his finger to grind them into her, simultaneously tugging at her clit with his lips, she begins to quake around him. She comes against his tongue with a slight gush, and he laps at her to collect everything that escapes as he pulls tiny waves from her in the aftershock of her climax.

When she finally eases down from her elevated state, she settles on her side beside him. She peeks up at him through her lashes, her chest rising and falling laboredly as she catches her breath. “What about you?”

“In a minute,” he assures her.

He lets his hand trail over her belly, smiling softly to himself. “This baby is really content in there isn’t it?”

Rey groans. “Unfortunately. I’m almost at _forty-two_ weeks for God’s sake.”

“Going to be a big baby,” he muses.

“ _Exactly._ Fuck, it was _already_ going to be a big baby when it was on _time_. I mean, have you seen you three?”

Ben grins wider, ducking his head to press a kiss to her mouth. “Well, let's try again then.”

She smiles against his mouth, and he feels her fingers trailing over the hardened length of him that still juts out between them. “Well, twist my arm why don’t you…”

* * *

Matt’s arms around her are warm and comforting, but his cock as it drives inside her is _heavenly._ Not to mention the added sensation of Ben, leaning over her exposed cunt and sucking at the sensitive bud of her clit. Matt is draped over their bed on his back against the headboard, and Rey lays on top of him with her back to his front. He is sheathed deep inside her, and Ben leans over the edge of the bed to add to the experience.

It’s been awhile since she’s been with more than one of them at the same time, and she’s missed it. She likes feeling so taken care of when they’re all here like this. It makes her feel powerful— _wanted._ There’s really nothing like it. They are only missing…

_Speak of the devil._

_“_ Seriously? This feels like cheating,” Kylo grumbles from the open doorway.

_Cheating?_

Rey finds this remark odd seeing as they’ve been sharing each other for over a year now. Ben breaks away from her cunt, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand and turning to look at Kylo. “Not our fault you were at work.”

Kylo narrows his eyes. “You’ve gotten awfully mouthy lately, Ben.”

Ben just smiles, turning to return his attention to Rey’s clit as he laps a slow circle around it with his tongue. Matt, who had ceased his movements, begins to thrust into her again, and she’s positive she feels Ben’s hand move between them to stroke at Matt’s balls.

 _Fuck._ That really turns her on. She’s so close— she can feel her swollen belly tight as she tenses with impending climax. This is really the _only_ benefit to being _so_ pregnant— that the boys seem to have made it their mission in life to fuck this baby right out of her. She hasn’t been able to complain over their dedication.

Kylo stalks to the side of the bed, dipping a knee to crawl beside her. He leans to kiss her shoulder, nipping the skin there. “Do you miss it, Rey? Do you miss being stuffed full of all three of us?”

She whimpers, imagining just that and _god does she miss it._ She nods slowly, her eyes shut tight in ecstasy. She feels Kylo’s lips trailing over her collarbone now, his tongue tracing the delicate bone there and moving down to lap a path down her sternum. He mouths at the swell of her enlarged breasts— fuller than they’ve ever been, and she feels his teeth grazing there too.

She moans when she feels his tongue encircling her nipple, at the same moment that Ben sucks particularly hard at her clit and Matt drives deep. It’s _so_ much but _so_ good. Kylo pulls the hardened peak into his mouth, and she _feels_ the leak of the warm liquid inside spilling on his tongue. He sucks a little harder, drawing more from her and humming at the taste of her.

Ben is relentless, his mouth forming a seal over her throbbing clit and pulling from it deeply as his tongue moves over it wildly. She feels Matt tense, thrusting just a little harder as Kylo’s teeth graze her nipple.

She feels a tightening in her abdomen then, something like the onset of an orgasm but… much more intense. It rocks through her, starting around behind and wrapping to the front to make her entire belly seize up.

Oh. _Oh._

“It’s _coming,”_ she gasps.

She hears Kylo’s voice against her skin. “That’s it sweetheart, _come_.”

“No,” she grits out. “ _It’s. Coming.”_

Ben pulls away, looking up at her anxiously as he backs away. His eyes widen as they meet Kylo’s, and Matt has gone still inside her. It seems to click for them all at once.

“Holy shit.” She isn’t sure which one of them says this.

Ben moves to stand, looking at a loss and mirroring the look on Kylo’s face just as she feels another spasm in her belly.

Then her water breaks.

* * *

They’re all arguing. Why are they arguing? They bickered on the entire car ride to the hospital, and even in through most of the time during check-in. Even now, sitting in her hospital room as the nurse checks her blood pressure, they are still quietly arguing about _something_ she can’t make out.

She hasn’t had an epidural yet, and she is _not_ in the mood for whatever has them so riled. The minute the nurse leaves, she decides she’s had enough.

“What are you three _on_ about?”

They give her sheepish glances, stopping mid sentence to take in her aggravated form.

Kylo looks over at Matt, clenching his lips as Matt gives an almost imperceptible shake of his head. Kylo sighs. “We were just… trying to decide who did it.”

“Who did _what_ exactly.”

Ben looks at his shoes, and Matt rubs the back of his neck before answering. “Who put you in labor.”

“ _Seriously,”_ she huffs. “Is that really important right now?

Ben shrugs. “They’re just worried about the—”

“ _Don’t you dare,”_ Kylo hisses.

Ben looks chastised, but rolls his eyes as he shuts his mouth. Rey huffs. “No, finish what you were going to say, Ben.”

Ben looks to Kylo defiantly, Kylo seeming to warm him with his eyes to cease and desist but Ben scoffs. “They want to know who won the bet.”

Rey narrows her eyes. “What bet.”

Ben doesn’t answer, and so she looks to Matt and Kylo expectantly. Matt looks up to the ceiling, and Kylo has to tear his look of betrayal away from Ben to huff out a sigh. “We sort of… made a bet… that whoever caused you to go into labor got to name the baby.”

“Oh _did_ you now?” Rey growls. “Guess I didn’t get any say in it? I mean why should I? Not like I’ve been the one who’s been baking the damned thing for _forty-two_ fucking weeks.”

“Told you guys she wouldn’t like this,” Ben mutters.

“Rey, babe, it was all in good fun—”

She shoots him a glare. “Want to try again?”

Matt ducks his head. “We’re sorry.”

He nudges Kylo, who looks apologetic. “Sorry.”

“I didn’t really want to do it,” Ben says quietly.

They all look like kicked puppies, and Rey feels her hormonal outburst ebbing. She sighs, leaning back against her pillows. “Of _course_ you three would turn it into a contest. Here I thought you just liked fucking me.”

They are crowding around her before she can utter another syllable, Kylo pushing her hair away from her forehead with a heated look in his eyes. “Don’t for one _second_ think we didn’t want to fuck this baby out of you for selfish reasons too.”

Matt nods emphatically. “The bet was just the icing on the cake.”

“You being the cake of course,” Ben clarifies.

She can’t help it. She laughs. She fucking loves these idiots. A contraction tears through her then, and she winces in discomfort. Kylo’s brow furrows, looking to the door angrily. “Where’s that fucking anesthesiologist?”

“I’ll go find him,” Ben offers, moving to leave.

Rey smiles. Ben has come such a long way. The baby will be so good for him. She nestles further into the pillows, trying to relax.

“Both of you had better get some rest,” she warns, gesturing to the chairs in her room. “It’s going to be a long night.”

* * *

 “It’s time, Rey,” the doctor is saying. “You have to push.” He looks behind them to the triplets. “I need everyone out but the father.”

“ _No,”_ Rey protests vehemently. “They stay. I want them all to stay.”

The doctor looks at her curiously, then to the nurse, who just shrugs. “Okay… I suppose that will be fine. If you’re sure.”

She nods emphatically. “Yes. I need them.”

They crowd around her head, holding her hands and stroking her hair. The pushing is awful— even with the epidural the overwhelming pressure is enough to make her scream. The doctor keeps telling her how well she’s doing, when she needs to stop, when she needs to start again— and she isn’t sure how much time has passed when she hears him say, “I see the head!”

“What does it look like?” Rey grits out.

Kylo stands a little straighter, ignoring the grimace Matt gives him and moving to peek behind the curtain that is her hospital gown. Rey sees his face pale, and he looks to her briefly before she watches him sway slightly on his feet. There isn’t any time to even shout out a warning before he falls to the floor in a heap, and the nurse cries out in surprise as he nearly crashes into her.

The doctor shakes his head. “Spine of steel that one.”

He directs the nurse to take care of Kylo, then focuses back on Rey. With his direction Rey is able to free the baby’s shoulders, and it is only with one more heaving push that she hears a stark cry sounding in the room.

_They’re here._

She falls back against the bed, elated and exhausted as the doctor holds up their baby for everyone to see.

“It’s a girl,” Rey sniffles, tears gathering in her eyes.

The doctor asks if one of them would like to cut the cord, and Matt volunteers quickly. Kylo pushes himself off the floor, ignoring one of the nurses urges to remain seated while she checks him out. Another nurse carries the baby to a little table to clean her up and weigh her, and Kylo shakes his head to rid himself of any lingering dizziness as he stands.

Matt smirks at him, and Kylo just points a finger menacingly. “We’re never going to speak of this.”

“Sure,” Matt assures him. Although the minute Kylo turns in search of the baby he gives Ben and Rey a wink.

The other two triplets leave her side to follow after Kylo, watching as the nurse takes care of the baby and looking over her shoulder in awe.

“She’s so _pretty,”_ Ben marvels.

“Looks just like me,” Kylo urges.

She sees Matt roll his eyes. “We’re identical.”

If the nurse and doctor think anything of their odd relationship, they do not comment on it. When the nurse is finally bringing their daughter back across the room to place her in Rey’s arms, the boys all crowd around to watch as she nuzzles against Rey’s chest, rooting around in search of food.

The nurse looks at them expectantly. “Do you have a name?”

The triplets all share a look, looking to Rey then.

“Completely up to you, babe,” Matt offers.

Kylo nods. “Whatever you want, sweetheart.”

Ben just nods in agreement, his gaze still fixed on the baby girl as if he can’t believe she’s really here. Rey looks down at their daughter, smiling.

“I know just the one.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Listen, I know that there are some inaccuracies in the labor and delivery part of this… (I’ve had two of them, I know. 😂) I took some liberties for length and story sake. Don’t @ me. 😘


	10. Tristesse

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I totally didn’t mean to make such a big deal over the name— Rey had already voiced her favorite! I thought y’all would know. Haha. Another short and sweet epilogue! 🥰

“When does she come on?”

Kylo is peering over the rows ahead of them impatiently, tapping his foot as they wait for her to appear on stage.

“She should be next,” Rey points out. “Says so on the program.”

“Was she nervous when you checked on her backstage?” Matt directs towards Ben.

Ben shakes his head. “She’s fine. She’s braver at seven than I am as a full-grown adult.”

Ben laughs as he says this, and Rey finds herself happy that he is able to do so. He’s barely recognizable these days. Their little girl seems to be the piece he was always missing. She’s so good for him.

The lights begin to dim then, and the curtains part to reveal the baby grand piano center stage. She’s sitting at the bench, beaming out at the crowd happily as her piano teacher approaches the podium to announce her.

“Our last student will be playing a piece by Chopin— this is Ren Solo with, _Tristesse.”_

The crowd claps politely for a moment, and Matt stands to point the video camera at their girl. Her chestnut hair is curled in tight ringlets, brushing against the soft pink of her dress. She is a carbon copy of Rey, freckles dusting across her nose and deep dimples at her cheeks that are on full display as she smiles down at the keys.

Her slim fingers brush against the keys, and she launches into the slow piece that is one of her favorites. She’s taken lessons since she was four, and surprised all of them with how quickly she’s developed in her skill. Rey could listen to her play for hours. She’s so _proud_ of her. They all are. 

The song is slow, and Rey knows the piece is about longing and sadness,  but in that moment she feels anything but. She has never been happier than she is right now— with all her favorite people in one room. It is a perfect moment. 

Ben leans over the empty chair in front of him, a soft smile at his mouth as he watches her play. Kylo’s chin rests on his fist, his elbows perched on his knees as he watches enraptured. Rey didn’t think she could love another person like she loves the three of them, but Ren proved them all wrong. She is sure her boys feel the same way.

Ren makes it through her piece without a hiccup, and when she’s done she moves to stand, bending to bow her head as the crowd claps wildly. Ren beams out at them, and Kylo and Ben are on their feet now to join Matt, cheering loudly. Rey stands with them, clapping her hands and waving when Ren’s eyes meet hers.

“Do we _have_ to stay for the meet and greet after?” Kylo groans as he leans over to Rey.

Rey rolls her eyes. “ _Yes._ It won’t hurt you to get to know some of the other parents.”

“They’re so judgy. Always speculating when we’re all together.”

“Let them,” Matt mutters over his shoulder. “I’m not worried.”

“I’m not _worried,”_ Kylo huffs. “Just hard not to beat ass when I see that shit going on.”

“Easy, killer,” Rey laughs. She watches their daughter walk off stage, and knows she’ll be coming to look for them. Rey gestures that they go meet her, and they shuffle out of the row. She pats Kylo’s shoulder as he passes by her. “It’s just for a little while.”

He snorts. “Thank fuck.”

* * *

The reception is just as dull as one might think, the other parents mostly keeping their distance from them— save for Rose and her husband Armitage. Their little girl, Delia, is Ren’s best friend— having grown up together since Rey and Rose had met in Lamaze class. Rey doesn’t really need any more friends anyway.

Rose and her husband are the only ones in their lives who know the full extent of the Solo’s _relationship—_ or at least, as much of it as possible. Rey can’t bring herself to tell them that the boys share each _other_ as well as her. Some things are better left unsaid.

Officially, Rey is the wife of Matt Solo, but the four of them share rings and in their hearts— they belong to each other. They always have.

“Mom!”

Rey turns to collide with the darting figure of her daughter, who wraps her arms around her waist. Rey presses her hand to the back of Ren’s head, curling around her to pull her close.

“You did so _good,_ sunshine.”

“Better than anyone else here,” Kylo mutters.

Ren frowns up at him. “That’s not nice.”

“Since when am I ever nice?”

Ren rolls her eyes. “You’re nice to _me_.”

“You’re special,” Kylo laughs.

Ren turns to Ben then, pulling at his shirt excitedly. “Did you hear the second section? I didn’t even mess up!”

Ben beams down at her. “Told you all that practice would pay off. You were amazing.”

“I think you did _so_ good,” Matt starts, “that you probably deserve ice cream.”

Her face lights up. “Really?”

Matt nods. “You can invite Delia if you want.”

“What about Tommy?”

Matt shrugs. “Sure. If his parents say it’s okay.”

Ren squeals, running off in search of her friends and her parents and leaving her own family behind. The four of them watch her go, her sweet nature enough to leave them all happier for it. She really is perfect.

Their moment is interrupted by a low growl from Kylo. “Who the fuck is Tommy?”

“A boy in her class,” Rey explains. “They’ve gotten really close. He’s a good boy.”

“He’d better be,” Kylo murmurs.

“Lighten up, guy,” Ben laughs. “They’re seven.”

“Seven year olds grow up to be _men,_ and men all want the same thing.”

Matt rolls his eyes. “Just because _you_ do. What are you going to do when she brings home a date for the first time?”

“Kick his ass,” Kylo nods resolutely.

Rey sighs. “Poor Ren. She doesn’t stand a chance.”

“Try not to beat the _little boy_ up, Kylo,” Matt laughs.

“Whatever,” Kylo grumbles. He looks around then, frowning. “People are staring again.”

Rey glances around to notice he’s right. There are several sets of parents who are casting furtive glances in their direction, whispering amongst themselves. Rey frowns, but Matt just shrugs. “Seriously, who cares? Don’t let it bother you.”

“I heard Gwen Phasma’s husband lets her peg him,” Ben remarks flippantly. The other three gape at him, and he just furrows his brow. “What? I’m just saying. Everyone’s got their secrets.”

Rey barks out a laugh. She can totally see that being true. It makes her feel a lot lighter if she’s being honest. “Yeah, I guess they do.”

“Just saying,” Kylo urges. “Maybe I should say something.”

Rey shakes her head. “Ren’s happy. Fuck everyone else, Kylo.”

He grins then, turning to her to lean a little closer. “Nah, I have my hands full with you three.”

She shoves him away, rolling her eyes. Some things never change. She notices Ren returning to them, her friends in tow, and Rey motions her over so that they can head out. She ruffles Ren’s hair as her daughter rushes past with her friends to make for the car, Ben following after her in a hurry as Kylo and Matt squabble about a football game that’s coming up.

She isn’t worried about the whispers or the secret looks or even the rumors she hears floating around town.

The only people she cares about about _—_ are walking out of this building with her. She is theirs, and they are hers.

She doesn’t need anything else.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnd that’s all! (For real this time.) Thank you everyone for following this filthy turned fluffy family to the very end! 🥰

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Come say hi on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/kylotrashforever)!  
> I made a [Twitter](https://mobile.twitter.com/KTF_Reylo), come follow me!


End file.
